


Le Loup et le Mouton

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: "Ils avaient confiance en eux, et les autres petits soldats, petits pions de l’Administration Centrale, adorables moutons du Vatican, suivaient les ordres à la lettre dans une foi qui défiait l’entendement. Ils prenaient des risques, mais tout le monde le savait : un loup dans une bergerie, même domestiqué, restait carnivore." - UA





	Le Loup et le Mouton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErikaKeysie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/gifts).



> Il s'agit d'un cadeau d'anniversaire écrit pour une amie.  
> Ceci est un UA. Je n’ai gardé que les personnages, leur caractère et apparence. Néanmoins, j’ai changé leur âge (ils sont tous adultes) ainsi que certaines particularités qu’ils ont dans le manga (Allen a deux bras tout à fait normaux, ici, par exemple). En outre, j’ai gardé d’autres petits trucs tels la Congrégation de l’Ombre ou l’Administration Centrale mais je les ai refaites à ma sauce ! Sinon, je m’excuse pour Tevak… C’est un personnage que j’aime beaucoup normalement mais je lui ai donné un rôle pas super cool (bien qu’elle n’apparaisse pas beaucoup, je dois m’excuser, je l’aime trop ahah). Et sinon, je ne m’excuse pas pour Sheryl xD je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

            D’un pas pressé, la silhouette poursuivit sa route.

            Cette nuit-là, les cris lui semblaient plus puissants que d’habitude. La ville – ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait – était recouverte d’une épaisse couverture nocturne. Les cieux étaient plus obscurs que d’ordinaire. Seule la lune parvenait à percer les nuages, par intermittences.

            Il y avait du mouvement. La silhouette longea les murs, passa entre quelques planches de bois, tristes barricades usées, pour atteindre l’autre côté de la rue. Sous la lumière d’un réverbère, son ombre se découpa. Elle prit vie quelques instants, s’avança sous le faisceau lumineux, s’agrandit, diminua, puis rendit son dernier souffle en rejoignant les ténèbres. La silhouette s’éloigna et le bruit de ses pas décrut sur le sol goudronné. La ruelle demeura une longue minute silencieuse. Les nuages opaques poursuivirent leur folle course dans le ciel, laissèrent bientôt place à la lune. Les doux rayons de l’astre passèrent brièvement au-dessus des bâtiments, illuminèrent quelques secondes la ruelle avant de disparaître, étouffés par une nouvelle couverture céleste. L’instant d’après, de nouvelles ombres brouillèrent le calme apparent des lieux, avant de s’évaporer dans un souffle. La vieille ampoule du réverbère émit une faible plainte. Sa lumière crachotante vacilla, puis mourut dans un discret craquement. Le calme revint, mais d’un silence presque assourdissant. Les secondes s’écoulèrent, laissèrent rapidement place à des minutes, puis le bruit de pas réapparut. Le réverbère, pauvre carcasse métallique tordue en tous sens, ne fournit aucune lumière pour accueillir le retour de l’étrange silhouette, mais celle-ci n’en eut guère besoin.

            Elle parvint au cœur de la ruelle. Les battements sourds du réverbère ayant disparu, il ne restait plus que le silence, à nouveau entrecoupé par de lointains cris et de discrets bruits de pas. L’être qui revenait s’arrêta. Une main dépassa de son manteau pour remettre correctement sa capuche à sa place. Sa tête bougea furtivement à sa gauche, à sa droite, avant de regarder le sol puis la cime des toits, plus longuement cette fois-ci, comme s’il eût craint qu’une ombre ne lui tombât dessus. Son inspection terminée, la silhouette reprit son chemin, s’enfonçant dans une faille du mur à l’opposé du réverbère, plongé dans une obscurité plus noire encore. L’individu se faufila agilement dans le trou. À travers son manteau, ses côtes touchèrent à peine les parois, signe que d’autres, plus trapus et plus grands, aussi, auraient pu passer par cet interstice. Mais il lui fallait tâtonner, s’assurer qu’il ne rencontre aucun obstacle, pour poursuivre sa route. Dans cet abîme, rien n’était sûr.

            Au bout de longues minutes d’une avancée laborieuse, il s’arrêta. Une odeur de sauge chatouillait soudain ses narines. Cette herbe brûlait non loin de lui, mêlée à d’autres senteurs qui le détendirent instantanément. Ses mains quittèrent les parois pour se poser, plus sûres, sur une porte qu’il savait se situer juste sous son nez. Quelques autres tâtonnements, puis ses doigts trouvèrent la poignée. Il l’abaissa, et la lumière fut. Elle l’enroba, tout entier, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement.

            Il ne s’attarda pas davantage. Il passa le seuil de la porte, la referma derrière lui. Enfin en sécurité, il s’octroya une minute de répit. Il reprit son souffle, inspira profondément. La nappe de lumière le couvrait de sa lueur chaleureuse ; il se sentit enfin chez lui.

            Il se détendit, puis ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un couloir le conduisait à une porte qu’il connaissait bien. Devant celle-ci avait été placé un long tapis, et l’individu ne put s’empêcher de sourire en sachant ce qu’il cachait. Il s’avança et parvint bientôt devant la petite porte en bois. S’il n’avait pas été humain, il savait qu’il aurait été foudroyé sur place : le tissu épais, sous ses pieds, camouflait de puissants sceaux de protection. Quiconque n’était pas d’ascendance humaine se retrouvait alors blessé, et il ne fallait guère attendre longtemps avant qu’il ne fût capturé. Seulement, la vive lumière, la sauge brûlée et les autres senteurs qui enrobaient les lieux auraient déjà étourdi une telle créature. Du moins… c’était le cas, lorsque l’être qui piétinait ces lieux n’était pas humain ou, plus rarement, s’il n’était guère pourvu d’un collier bien particulier.

            À cette pensée, l’être perdit tout sourire. Le cœur soudainement lourd, il attrapa la poignée et l’abaissa. À peine poussa-t-il la porte qu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux noirs perçants.

            — Déclinez votre identité.

            L’individu observa un long moment le garde qui lui faisait face. Il ne l’avait jamais vu, dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Il se demanda un court instant s’il était un des nouveaux, fraîchement envoyés de la branche anglaise du Vatican. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours mais comprit bien vite qu’ils étaient seuls. Personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

            Une grimace étira ses lèvres. Il savait déjà ce qu’il se passerait, lorsqu’il abaisserait sa capuche, et un poids lui tomba soudain au creux de l’estomac.

            Devant son hésitation, le garde avait abaissé sa main, les doigts dangereusement près de son arme, à sa ceinture. La silhouette prit une profonde inspiration et, tentant d’ignorer l’appréhension glacée qui coulait dans ses veines, leva les mains, attrapa les plis de sa capuche pour révéler une chevelure de neige. Un juron parvint à ses oreilles, immédiatement suivi d’une lame sous sa gorge. Le jeune homme, puisque c’était ce qu’il était, lâcha un bref soupir. Fatigue, lassitude et inquiétude se mêlaient dans son esprit. Il capta le regard du garde s’attarder sur le côté gauche de son visage, l’endroit où il savait se trouver une marque indélébile qui lui avait apporté quelques problèmes, dans le passé, et qui continuait parfois à en entraîner d’autres.

            — Allen Walker.

            Le garde eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il se reprit bien vite et la lame sur le cou du jeune homme se pressa davantage.

            — Quoi ?

            — Vous m’avez demandé de décliner mon identité. C’est chose faite, à présent.

            L’homme le fixa comme s’il venait de lui annoncer l’avènement du Seigneur tout-puissant. Il ne s’attendait sans doute pas à ce que son vis-à-vis lui réponde aussi calmement et qu’il reste aussi docile. Son regard passa sur tout le corps du jeune homme, des pieds à la tête, avant de s’arrêter sur l’insigne qu’il portait au niveau de son cœur. Malgré l’immobilité du nouveau venu, l’homme attrapa un talkie-walkie, prêt à appeler ses supérieurs.

            — Comment êtes-vous parvenu à passer nos barrières ? Qui vous envoie ? Et à qui avez-vous dérobé cet insigne ?

            Le dénommé Allen s’empêcha de grogner. Il se doutait que si un tel son sortait de sa gorge, l’homme n’attendrait pas une seconde de plus pour le décapiter. Or, s’il y avait une chose que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas, c’était de rentrer en conflit avec un allié.

            — Écoutez, commença-t-il, ne sachant pas quels mots pourraient convaincre le garde de son innocence. Je…

            — Allen ?

            Tous deux sursautèrent. Plus loin, un homme venait de s’arrêter et les regardait, l’air surpris. Ses yeux, grossis par les épais verres de ses lunettes, s’arrêtèrent sur la lame du garde posée sur la gorge du jeune homme. Il grimaça.

            — Ne vous en faites pas, gardien. C’est l’un des nôtres.

            Le garde parut insulté.

            — Je vous demande pardon ?

            L’autre homme s’avança. Il était habillé d’une longue blouse blanche et un badge, accroché sur le côté droit de sa poitrine, indiquait son nom : Johnny Gill.

            — Je sais, dit Johnny avant de rire, nerveux. Ça fait toujours ça, quand on le voit. Vous êtes nouveau. Personne ne vous a mis au courant ?

            — Au courant de quoi ?

            Johnny fit la moue. Il avança la main de l’arme du garde, passa son pouce et son index sur la lame et la recula prudemment du visage d’Allen. Puis, il se tourna vers le garde et lui adressa un sourire timide.

            — Je vous conseille d’aller rendre une petite visite à votre supérieur. Il semblerait qu’il ait oublié de vous avertir de certaines choses : par exemple, ce jeune homme ici présent est un allié, l’un de nos meilleurs soldats. Je vous demanderai de ne plus lever la main sur lui.

            Le regard du garde se détacha de Johnny pour regarder Allen. Il serra les mâchoires. Loin de ranger son arme, il appuya sur la touche centrale de son talkie-walkie. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Johnny.

            — Vous ne voyez aucun problème que je me renseigne, n’est-ce pas ?

            Son homologue lui sourit.

            — Faites, faites. Nous attendrons votre verdict, mon bon monsieur.

            L’homme s’éloigna de quelques pas, ne les quittant pour autant pas du regard. Allen grimaça. Il se passa la main droite dans ses cheveux et ramena une mèche blanche sous ses yeux. Le soulagement qu’il avait auparavant ressenti avait disparu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas eu de nouveaux, au sein du Quartier Général. Il avait pris l’habitude de se balader où bon lui semblait. Ses camarades lui faisaient entièrement confiance et, même s’il lui arrivait parfois d’avoir quelques accrochages avec l’Administration Centrale et ses hommes qui donnaient les ordres à tous leurs soldats, personne ne doutait de son allégeance. Et puis, tout ceci était sans parler du collier qu’il portait au cou et qui lui permettait de passer quelques barrières particulièrement puissantes. Du bout des doigts, il frôla le fin bijou qui n’en était pas vraiment un – et qui était beaucoup plus fin que d’autres –, fine ligne métallique calquée sur sa chair, et fronça les sourcils. Une main l’arrêta. Il tourna la tête vers Johnny. Ce dernier le regardait, l’air étrangement peiné.

            — N’y pense pas.

            Allen acquiesça.

            L’instant d’après, le garde fut de retour. Profondément gêné, il n’osait guère regarder Allen.

            — Je m’excuse, monsieur Walker, dit-il rapidement. Vous pouvez y aller.

            À peine ses excuses terminées, l’homme fit demi-tour et se posta un peu plus loin. Allen et Johnny échangèrent un bref regard avant de se détourner du garde et de longer le couloir.

            Il n’y avait guère de monde, cette nuit-là. Si la plupart des scientifiques et quelques soldats travaillaient de jour, la plupart des hommes de mains du Vatican étaient bien souvent comparés à des animaux nocturnes. Allen en était un, d’animal nocturne. Et il doutait sincèrement que ses camarades aient décidé de dormir.

            — Les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus ? s’enquit-il lorsqu’ils furent suffisamment éloignés de l’entrée et du garde.

            Johnny, qui avait commencé à feuilleter un dossier, détourna le regard d’un organigramme pour le poser sur le jeune homme.

            — Lavi est revenu il y a un p’tit quart d’heure. Il est dans le réfectoire, si tu souhaites le voir.

            — Et mon rapport ?

            Après chaque sortie, chaque soldat se devait de faire un rapport à l’un de leurs supérieurs. C’était la coutume, et Allen avait pris très jeune l’habitude de cette tâche.

            — Seuls Lavi et toi êtes revenus. Le rapport pourra bien attendre demain, ne t’en fais pas.

            Allen acquiesça. Ils marchèrent encore un instant, prirent quelques couloirs annexes et parvinrent bientôt à une grande salle. De nombreuses tables étaient alignées les unes aux côtés des autres et quelques vaisselles traînaient, vestiges d’un bon repas chaud. Plus loin, un grand homme se démenait dans une cuisine ouverte. Le fumé qui s’en dégageait aurait pu faire saliver l’homme le plus satisfait du monde. Allen se tourna vers Johnny, lui proposa de rester manger un bout mais le scientifique déclina l’offre, expliquant qu’il devait travailler, qu’il avait pris trop de retard. Ils se saluèrent, se séparèrent, et le jeune homme s’avança dans le réfectoire. Quelques bruits de conversation lui parvinrent aux oreilles, mais les rares personnes présentes parlaient discrètement. Ses yeux d’argent jetèrent un long regard aux tables occupées et croisèrent quatre paires de pupilles dorées. Aussitôt, leurs possesseurs s’arrêtèrent de parler et l’observèrent. Allen s’efforça de détourner le regard et ses yeux se posèrent bien vite sur une chevelure rousse. Ignorant les paires d’yeux qu’il sentait l’observer, il contourna la table et s’installa devant son camarade. Celui-ci, face à son hamburger entamé, éprouvait vraisemblablement des difficultés à rester éveillé. Un gros livre aux pages jaunies était ouvert, à sa droite, et une carafe de café froid trônait au centre de la table.

            En entendant le bruit d’une chaise racler le sol, le roux leva un unique œil émeraude. Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres.

            — Ah, Allen. C’est toi.

            — Salut, Lavi.

            Le roux attrapa une frite de son assiette, la plongea dans son ketchup et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la mâchonna longuement, comme si le simple fait de manger lui demandait un effort incommensurable. Allen ignorait depuis quand son ami n’avait pas fermé l’œil.

            — Tu ne manges rien ? s’enquit Lavi, d’une voix désintéressée.

            Allen haussa les épaules. L’altercation qu’il avait eue avec le garde et les regards qu’il sentait sur sa personne lui coupaient tout appétit.

            — Je n’ai pas très faim.

            Le roux se redressa sur sa chaise. Il fronça les sourcils et observa longuement son ami. Mal à l’aise, Allen demeura immobile, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Lavi se rapprocha soudain de lui et lui colla la main sur le front.

            — T’es malade ?

            Allen grogna et s’empressa d’éloigner les doigts tièdes du rouquin.

            — Curieux, reprit Lavi en s’éloignant. Tu n’as pas de fièvre. Est-ce que c’est un truc spécifique aux démons ?

            — Je ne suis pas…

            Mais son ami ne l’écoutait pas. Aussitôt, il s’était tourné vers son livre et en tournait les pages, comme si ce vieil ouvrage lui apporterait une réponse. Allen en doutait. Rares étaient ceux qui se trouvaient dans son cas. À sa connaissance, une seule autre personne était comme lui, dans la Congrégation. Et elle ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce.

            — Je n’ai simplement pas faim.

            Son ami lui jeta un coup d’œil sceptique. Lavi lança une dernière œillade à son livre avant de le fermer. Il soupira, haussa les épaules.

            — Si tu le dis.

            Allen croisa les bras sur la table. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la salle et remarqua que plus personne ne le regardait. Les quatre individus aux yeux dorés s’étaient désintéressés de lui et poursuivaient leurs repas, échangeant quelques paroles à voix basse. Au cou, chacun portait un collier de métal, bien plus gros que le sien. Eux n’avait aucun sang humain, dans leurs veines, et ils n’avaient jamais fait le choix de les rejoindre, emprisonnés comme ils étaient. Ils ne pouvaient guère sortir à l’air libre et devaient se soustraire à chaque lubie scientifique, ou simplement curieuse, concernant leur nature. C’étaient des prisonniers. « De guerre », aurait-il était possible de rajouter, mais Allen n’avait jamais eu l’impression d’être en guerre. Ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur, c’était une extermination. Et les réponses humaines n’avaient commencé que depuis deux petites décennies.

            Un membre du quatuor se tourna vers lui et leur regard se rencontrèrent. Ses cheveux blancs, indisciplinés, étaient pareils aux siens, bien qu’un peu plus courts, et sa peau grise alliée à ses yeux dorés ne laissaient que peu de doute quant à sa nature. Des démons supérieurs. Les soldats de la Congrégation de l’Ombre étaient parvenus à s’en procurer quatre, et c’était bien assez. Ils ne leur obéissaient que grâce aux colliers qu’ils étaient bien incapables d’enlever. S’ils levaient la main sur un humain, ces métaux les plongeaient dans une profonde agonie qui n’avait pour seule issue leur mort. Autrefois, six démons supérieurs avaient été capturés. À l’époque, ils avaient été enfermés dans des cages et, à peine les colliers apposés qu’un des leurs avaient attaqué un scientifique. Après cet incident, de longs mois de calme avaient suivi avant qu’un autre ne tentât, de manière plus élaborée, de se libérer de son entrave. Ce dernier incident signa le début de la docilité des démons supérieurs. Très vite, les quatre survivants avaient compris qu’ils avaient tout à gagner à coopérer avec les humains et, petit à petit, ils étaient parvenus à échanger un semblant de liberté contre leur aide.

            Le démon lui adressa un froid sourire et Allen s’empourpra. Il n’avait guère souhaité le fixer aussi longtemps. Il se tourna précipitamment et fit face aux sourcils froncés de Lavi. Son ami les regarda tour à tour, les lèvres pincées. Allen croisa son regard et haussa en sourcil en apercevant l’étincelle douloureuse au fond de l’œil vert du borgne.

            — Un souci ?

            Lavi lança un dernier coup d’œil au démon et poussa un bref soupir. Allen se rapprocha du roux. Sa fatigue et sa tristesse n’étaient pas normales. Occupés comme ils l’avaient été, ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de parler depuis quelques jours, et la fatigue du roux n’avait fait qu’empirer. Certes, Allen savait que Lavi s’était dernièrement plongé dans de nombreux vieux livres, à la recherche d’une manière de mettre une fin à cette guerre, mais ses cernes et l’absence de son humour habituel semblaient relever d’un autre problème. Le visage du démon, derrière eux, s’afficha dans l’esprit d’Allen.

            — Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, avec Wisely ?

            Wisely. C’était le démon qui lui avait étrangement souri. À l’entente de ce prénom, Lavi releva les yeux. Les deux amis s’observèrent un long moment. Derrière eux, les quatre démons ne parlaient plus. Le silence fut si pesant qu’Allen songea un bref instant à aller voir leur si joyeux cuisinier pour le ramener auprès d’eux leur ramener de sa bonne humeur mais, à l’instant où cette idée frôla les barrières de son esprit, son ami se décida à lui répondre :

            — Notre grand supérieur hiérarchique m’a pris entre quatre yeux, hier.

            L’ironie perça sa voix. Il renifla dédaigneusement, la colère prenant le pas sur la tristesse. Il poursuivit :

            — Il m’a fait comprendre que la relation que j’ai avec Wisely n’est pas… souhaitable.

            Allen grimaça. Il comprit soudain le sourire glacial que lui avait adressé le démon. Wisely n’était certes pas aussi sociable que l’étaient Tyki et Road, ses deux camarades d’infortune, il n’était habituellement pas aussi désagréable. D’ailleurs, il était même plus sympathique que Lulubell, la quatrième rescapée, qui ne parlait presque jamais et toisait tous les humains qu’elle croisait comme si elle s’apprêtait à les dévorer.

            Allen se rappela les quelques fois durant lesquelles il avait vu Lavi et Wisely ensemble. Il se souvenait avoir songé à dissuader son ami d’emprunter cette voie-là, mais s’était bien vite ravisé : outre le fait qu’il s’inquiétait que Lavi fût un jour réprimandé par leurs supérieurs, il se savait mal placé pour critiquer un démon, aussi détestable fût-il. Dans ses propres veines coulait du sang démoniaque. Il était ce que l’on appelait un « hybride ». En ce qui le concernait, il était né de l’union d’un être humain et d’un démon inférieur, subalterne, race caractérisée par des marques sur le visage et des cheveux blancs – Allen était d’ailleurs prêt à donner sa main à couper que l’un des parents de Wisely avait été un démon inférieur qui se serait lié à un autre de race supérieure, du fait de ses cheveux blancs, étrangement semblables aux siens, qui juraient presque cruellement avec sa peau grise et ses yeux d’or. Cependant, le terme « hybride » n’impliquait que les individus ayant du sang humain, dans leurs veines, ne fût-ce qu’une seule goutte. Allen était un hybride de première génération, ce qui signifiait qu’il était l’enfant direct de deux individus d’engeances différentes : l’une céleste, l’autre abyssale.

            Il y avait un autre hybride, dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Alma Karma, de troisième génération, ce qui signifiait qu’un de ses aïeux avait été issu de la Géhenne. Sa part humaine était alors bien plus importante que celle d’Allen, et celle-ci influençait naturellement sur le physique : de loin, dépourvu de cheveux immaculés, Alma semblait être un simple humain ; de près, il aurait fallu faire abstraction des quelques marques sur son visage – dont un fin trait, horizontal, qui lui barrait le nez, et d’autres sous les yeux – pour le confondre avec un pur enfant du Seigneur, réalisé de terre, de boue, à son image.

            Allen fronça le nez. Penser à Alma, en cet instant, n’était guère une bonne idée. Tentant d’oublier le visage amical de l’autre hybride, il se concentra sur son problème actuel, à savoir la fatigue de Lavi et sa relation déclinante avec un certain démon.

            — Ne t’en fais pas, Luberier va bientôt partir.

            Et c’était vrai. Leur supérieur hiérarchique partirait bientôt pour visiter d’autres branches, éparses et cachée, des quelques humains encore résistants. Il aurait bien d’autres chats à fouetter et il oublierait bien vite la _recommandation_ qu’il avait faite à Lavi. Ou bien, il finirait par s’y accoutumer. Il s’était bien habitué à la présence d’hybrides tels Allen ou Alma – il les avait même lui-même intégrés à l’équipe, arguant qu’il fallait bien souvent combattre le mal par le mal afin d’avoir une chance de purger la croûte terrestre de sa plaie purulente, provenant des tréfonds de l’Enfer. C’était lui qui s’était alors battu pour que les soldats acceptent, au cours des années, de voir évoluer parmi eux quelques hybrides. Certes, ils étaient rares – Allen avait cru comprendre qu’ils ne dépassaient pas la douzaine dans le monde – et il arrivait encore bien souvent que la méfiance se lût au fond des yeux des autres humains, mais Luberier s’était battu bec et ongles pour que son autorité ne se retrouve guère contestée. Alors une relation sexuelle entre un humain et un démon… et de surcroît une relation homosexuelle, qui excluait donc de fâcheuses conséquences biologiques – du type braillant, affamé et nécessitant de changer certaines protections nauséabondes d’usages – ne devrait guère être un problème, sur le long terme. Car même si les hybrides étaient acceptés au sein des rangs de la petite armée humaine, et même si elle était source d’enthousiasme de la part du grand supérieur hiérarchique qu’était Malcom C. Luberier, ils n’étaient guère désirés. Une douzaine était déjà de trop, parmi les restes humains qui erraient sur la planète bleue. Car les hybrides étaient de sang humain, mais ils étaient également les cousins, plus ou moins lointains, des ennemis de l’humanité tout entière. Leurs naissances n’étaient pas encouragées, et encore moins lorsque cela concernait celles de première génération. Elles ne l’étaient vraiment pas. Loin de là. Et si Lavi avait la chance d’être doté d’un équipement tout ce qu’il y avait de plus masculin, et que Wisely avait cette même particularité, les excluant alors d’une punition pour le moins mortelle, d’autres n’avaient pas eu cette chance.

            Allen connaissait d’autres soldats, des camarades, pour lesquels la vie – ou, en l’occurrence, l’Administration Centrale du Vatican – n’avait pas fait de cadeau. Il y avait par exemple Aleister Crowley, un homme particulièrement attachant, un peu peureux, mais excellent combattant. Lavi et Allen s’étaient très vite liés d’amitié avec cet étrange personnage, timide et extrêmement mal à l’aise avec une femme, quelle qu’elle fût. Et justement, ce fut ce « quelle qu’elle fût » qui lui avait porté préjudice. Il avait croisé la route d’une succube, une dénommé Éliade, blonde, un brin manipulatrice mais qui avait semblé aimé son soldat humain, d’une manière bien à elle. Quelques mois plus tard, Crowley avait fini veuf, avant même d’avoir songé à demander la main de sa compagne.

            Lorsqu’il voyait ce qui attendait ce genre de couple, Allen s’estimait chanceux d’être attiré par la gent masculine – et plus particulièrement par un certain spécimen auquel il s’efforça de ne pas penser – et qu’il en soit de même pour Lavi. Allen tenait à sa tête et ne souhaitait guère perpétuer son sang comme l’avaient fait les plus proches aïeux d’Alma.

            Oui. Ironiquement, en tant que soldats du Vatican, ils avaient bien de la chance de préférer les choux aux roses. Et il savait bien que, même si Luberier s’était entretenu avec Lavi pour le dissuader de continuer à côtoyer un démon, leur supérieur finirait bien par s’en désintéresser. Il le faisait déjà, après tout.

            — Il accepte bien que Cross et Tyki se voient pour autre chose que pour boire. Il finira bien par détourner les yeux de vos activités, à Wisely et toi, fit-il remarquer à juste titre.

            Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Lavi, et Allen grimaça.

            — Moi, j’en connais un qui a plus de mal à accepter cette histoire que notre grand maître Lulu’. N’est-ce pas, Allen ?

            L’hybride leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant bien son malaise grandissant. Cela faisait plusieurs années que l’homme qui l’avait éduqué et qui était son mentor au sein de la Congrégation, Marian Cross, côtoyait Tyki. Au départ, lorsqu’Allen avait été un jeune adolescent encore mal dans sa peau et craintif des réactions humaines, il avait simplement pensé que les deux hommes étaient camarades de beuverie. Seulement, en grandissant, il s’était bien vite rendu compte que des amis ne jouaient guère au _touche-pipi_. Du moins, lui n’y avait jamais joué, et encore moins avec ses petits camarades.

            Lavi semblait attendre une réponse, bien qu’il sût que sa propre question était purement rhétorique. Alors, pour seule répartie, Allen Walker grogna, sous le sourire goguenard de son ami roux.

            — S’il te plaît, n’en parlons pas davantage. J’aimerais bien dormir cette nuit, ou du moins le peu qu’il en reste.

            Le fait que l’un des deux concernés se trouvât derrière lui l’enjoignait aussi à couper court à la discussion.

            Lavi haussa les épaules, faussement désintéressé. Allen se saisit du verre de son ami et, sans lui en demander l’autorisation, porta l’eau à ses lèvres. Lavi sourit.

            — C’est toi qui les a amenés sur le tapis.

            Le visage d’Allen vira au cramoisi.

            — Ne me rappelle pas d’aussi mauvais souvenirs, Lavi !

            Sa voix était faible, malgré l’indignation qui faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il ne souhaitait pas que Tyki l’entende, et ce même s’il était pourtant parfaitement conscient de l’ouïe particulièrement développée des démons – lui-même était doté d’une acuité auditive bien plus fine que la normale.

            Il tourna légèrement le visage sur sa gauche et perçu le regard de Tyki posé sur sa silhouette. Aux côtés de l’homme, les trois autres démons, Wisely, Road et Lulubell, le fixaient de leurs yeux d’or. Mal à l’aise, Allen se tourna vers Lavi et lui fit geste de se taire. Il ne souhaitait guère parler de ces démons alors même qu’ils pouvaient percevoir le moindre tressaillement dans sa voix, de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Prenant conscience de ce qui gênait l’hybride, le roux grimaça. Il acquiesça, de manière presque imperceptible, et se remit à picorer dans son assiette. Les frites et le hamburger étaient déjà froids, mais cela ne les empêcha guère d’être mangés. Ingurgiter de la nourriture chaude et un tant soit peu sophistiquée était devenu un luxe, dans cette sombre époque. Un luxe que seule une poignée d’humains, de soldats, pouvait se permettre.

            Pendant quelques minutes, les deux amis grignotèrent en silence. Allen piochait dans l’assiette de son camarade, lequel y était habitué depuis fort longtemps, et mangeait sans grande motivation. Derrière eux, les démons supérieurs ne tardèrent pas à se lever et à s’en aller, laissant les vestiges de leur repas rejoindre la longue liste de couverts disséminés dont devraient bientôt s’occuper les hommes de cuisine. Lorsque seules des oreilles humaines furent présentes dans la cafétéria, Lavi leva l’œil de son assiette et observa son vis-à-vis.

            — T’as croisé Yû ?

            Une simple question, en apparence. Trois ans plus tôt, c’est ce qu’elle aurait été. Une simple question dénuée de sous-entendus ; une question qui demanderait simplement si un certain locuteur avait connaissance de l’endroit où aurait pu se trouver ce dénommé « Yû ». Deux ans plus tôt, elle aurait été empreinte d’une complicité nouvelle, sous-jacente, aux accents tristes. Et si l’on prenait cet instant durant lequel Allen et Lavi se retrouvaient devant cet hamburger et ces frites et que l’on observait les derniers mois passer sous nos yeux à rebours, elle aurait une nouvelle fois changé, devenant une question dénuée de complicité, d’amusement, une simple question derrière laquelle se seraient cachés bon nombre de sous-entendus et d’inquiétude. Mais à cet instant, celle-ci était teintée d’une sorte d’espoir qu’Allen avait déjà dit trouver stupide.

            — Non, répondit plus sèchement le jeune homme.

            Un léger tic agitait son sourcil ; seules deux personnes se risquaient à appeler Yû Kanda par son prénom. Lavi et Alma. Et parmi ceux-ci, le premier était bien l’unique à risquer sa peau, lorsqu’il prononçait cette unique syllabe.

            Lavi avala une frite et fixa plus intensément son ami. Il n’était vraisemblablement guère satisfait par cette courte réponse.

            — Allez Allen, souffla-t-il en se penchant sur la table, cherchant à croiser le regard de l’hybride. Faudrait qu’tu reprennes du poil de la _bête_. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr !

            Le regard que lui envoya Allen fut meurtrier. Le roux leva les mains en l’air, comme pour se décharger de sa blague, mais son sourire mal retenu ne fut guère convaincant.

            — Tu me fatigues.

            — Non, reprit Lavi en perdant son sourire. C’est le boulot qui te fatigue, mais aussi tes pensées.

            Allen eut une grimace. Quelque part, son ami n’avait pas tort. Lavi avait toujours été une sorte de guignol – un guignol particulièrement intelligent, ne l’oublions pas – qui s’amusait à sortir blague sur blague sous les yeux désespérés d’Allen. Cependant, jamais l’hybride ne s’était laissé abattre par l’humour particulier du roux. En règle générale, lorsqu’il ne riait pas de ses bêtises, il le réprimandait, mais jamais il ne s’était laissé aller à cette colère sourde et douloureuse. Et ça, Lavi en était parfaitement conscient.

            Le borgne perdit son sourire. Il regarda longuement son ami et repoussa son plat d’un air dégoûté.

            — Écoute Allen, il…

            Mais Allen s’était déjà levé. Il adorait Lavi. C’était son meilleur ami, et même l’un des seuls qu’il avait. Le roux était un compagnon très intelligent, érudit et bien trop souvent blagueur mais, en cet instant, Allen ne se sentait pas le courage de rester auprès de lui. Parce qu’il savait ce que Lavi souhaitait faire : crever l’abcès, comme il aimait si bien le dire. Mais ce n’était pas le moment. Allen doutait d’ailleurs que ce moment vînt un jour.

            — Je suis fatigué, annonça-t-il plus abruptement qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

            S’il n’avait pas été aussi éreinté, il aurait certainement pris un ton bien plus doux. Il tenta d’ignorer l’abattement soudain qui s’afficha sur le visage de Lavi et poursuivit :

            — Bonne nuit.

            Et sans attendre, il fit demi-tour.

*

*

            Assis devant le grand bureau de Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de leur Quartier Général londonien, Allen étouffa un bâillement. Sa nuit avait été particulièrement courte. Lorsqu’il avait rejoint ses draps et s’y était glissé, il avait ruminé de sombres pensées et même sa fatigue ne lui avait pas permis de trouver rapidement sommeil. Il avait bien sûr fini par s’endormir au petit matin, mais avait été réveillé par son réveil à peine trois heures plus tard, lui indiquant qu’il devait se rendre au bureau de son supérieur pour faire son rapport. Il n’avait pas pris son petit déjeuné et son estomac gargouillait. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il remarquait le regard amusé de Komui mais ne s’y attarda guère longtemps. Derrière celui-ci, Allen remarqua rapidement le sourire crispée de la secrétaire, Brigitte Fey.

            Une porte s’ouvrit. Lenalee, la petite sœur du Grand Intendant, entra. Sa mini-jupe voleta derrière elle et son parfum – bien trop prononcé selon l’avis des narines et du crâne ensommeillé de l’hybride – flotta dans l’air. Elle déposa une tasse de café sous le nez de son frère, lequel l’accueillit avec un plaisir exubérant, puis lança un rapide sourire contrit à Allen. Celui-ci grimaça et la salua maladroitement. Un an plus tôt, ils se seraient sans doute assis côte-à-côte et auraient longuement parlé pendant que Komui s’extasiait sur le « délicieux café que sa petite sœur chérie lui avait fait », puis Lavi les aurait rejoints et aurait lâché une insulte bouffonne au Grand Intendant qui se serait contenté de lui sourire, une arme à la main. Mais les temps avaient changé. Lorsque Lavi avait commencé à côtoyer plus que de raison Wisely, Lenalee s’était éloignée du roux pour se focaliser entièrement sur Allen. L’hybride s’était senti un temps écrasé sous l’omniprésence de la Chinoise mais un certain démon supérieur, du nom de Road, avait fini par lui tourner autour et était parvenue à éloigner Lenalee d’un Allen Walker complètement dépassé. Par la suite, tout avait paru bien étrange à l’hybride qui n’avait pas trop compris ce qui s’était passé, entre une Lenalee agacée et une Road qui lui avait ordonné de lui payer un an de bonbons pour motif de « sauvetage de viol et fâcheuses conséquences ». Il s’était toujours demandé où il pourrait les trouver, ces bonbons.

            La porte se referma, sortant Allen de ses pensées. Lenalee avait disparu. Seule restait la fragrance entêtante de son parfum. Le soldat songea qu’il lui faudrait dormir. Il en avait grandement besoin.

            — Allen ?

            Il se tourna vers Komui. Le café bu, son chef avait repris son sérieux et le fixait de ses profonds yeux bleus. Allen avait toujours apprécié ce Chinois excentrique. Malgré ses étranges inventions et son exubérance à toute épreuve, il était profondément attaché à chaque soldat et faisait de son mieux pour leur assurer leurs arrières et les aider dans leurs combats. Ce n’était pas un homme qui restait derrière son bureau, à convoquer un subalterne pour lui imposer une mission en deux trois mouvements. Non. C’était un homme d’action, et lui-même s’était un jour retrouvé dehors, dans l’uniforme de soldat, à chercher des survivants humains et à combattre des démons.

            Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Allen n’eut pas besoin d’entendre l’ordre sous-jacent pour commencer son rapport. Il évoqua sa nuit passée, courte, à suivre des démons en toute discrétion à la recherche de leur prochaine attaque, et son discours se poursuivit jusqu’à son retour et sa rencontre avec le nouveau garde, le tout enrobé d’une politesse qu’il avait acquis sous les coups que Marian Cross lui avait flanqués à l’arrière du crâne, lorsqu’il avait été enfant. Penser à son tuteur, bien que vaguement, le fit grimacer et il conclut rapidement son rapport, certain de n’avoir rien oublié de mentionner :

            — Les temps sont durs pour eux aussi. Ils se trouvent dans une impasse. Cela les rend particulièrement irritables, et vous savez tout comme moi ce que cet état d’esprit peut les pousser à faire.

            Komui Lee acquiesça, le visage grave. Lorsqu’un démon se retrouvait pieds au mur, il avait tendance à se transformer en une boule de chaos. Cela, tout le monde le savait. Il fallait l’éviter, tout simplement, et si possible mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leurs ennemis. Le Grand Intendant réfléchit un long moment. Il lança un regard hésitant à Allen, comme si ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui demander eût pu le blesser. Veillant à ne pas montrer son appréhension, Allen se força au calme. Le dos collé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les bras suivant les courbes des accoudoirs de son meuble porteur, il fixait son vis-à-vis dans cette attente irritante qui caractérisait tant ces débuts de missions. Komui avait toujours eu l’habitude de laisser couler le suspense et ses explications prenaient à chaque fois de nombreux détours alors même qu’il lui aurait été tout à fait possible de s’exprimer de manière concise. Or, en cet instant, ce silence et son regard persistant n’étaient pas de bon augure.

            — Il faut agir.

            Allen haussa un sourcil. Il regarda longuement son supérieur et, en voyant les joues rouges de celui-ci, comprit qu’il devait le regarder comme s’il était le dernier des imbéciles. L’hybride eut une grimace, s’excusa promptement et s’efforça de reprendre un visage neutre. Bien sûr qu’il fallait agir. Ils étaient bien réunis dans ce but et cette assertion toute simple avait laissé le jeune homme déconcerté. Et pas seulement lui : derrière Komui Lee, Brigitte avait les doigts crispés autour de son stylo et son calepin et le regard qu’elle lançait à son supérieur valait son pesant d’or.

            Face à Allen, le Chinois se reprit. Il se racla la gorge à trois reprises, puis poursuivit :

            — Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu vas devoir y aller. Maintenant.

            — En plein jour ?

            Il était rare que des soldats sortent en pleine journée. Lors de la course du soleil dans les cieux, seuls quelques scientifiques, accompagnés de quelques hauts gradés de l’Administration Centrale, étaient habilités à quitter les murs de la Congrégation de l’Ombre pour arpenter la ville en quête de rares survivants humains ou, plus souvent, de matériaux qui leur seraient nécessaires pour leurs recherches.

            — Pourquoi ?

            — Vous pourriez trouver certains de leurs nids, et même le centre de leur actuel regroupement, répondit patiemment Komui. En jour, ce sera moins risqué. Je vais vous envoyer donc repérer les lieux et chercher, si possible, une entrée pour vous infiltrer à l’intérieur de leur antre. Cette nuit, vous y retournerez et vous mêlerez à la foule.

            — Vous ?

            Le Grand Intendant venait de parler d’infiltration. Allen savait ce que cela signifiait, et il comprenait parfaitement qu’elle autre personne était visée par l’emploi de ce pronom. Seulement, il avait toujours mieux travaillé en étant seul – il lui arrivait de temps en temps de faire des missions avec son ami, Lavi, lequel s’amusait à faire des blagues bien trop souvent à son goût –, et l’idée-même de faire équipe avec _cette_ personne le plongeait dans un certain malaise.

            — Nous avons besoin de soldats qui peuvent se mêler aux démons. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, Allen. Et je ne connais que deux hybrides, ici.

            — Ne puis-je pas m’y rendre seul ?

            Il tentait sa chance. Sa voix ne vacillait pas, mais ses émotions qu’il avait appris à ordonner et à concilier, tel un château de cartes, dégringolaient les unes sur les autres dans un capharnaüm cruellement silencieux.

            Komui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ses lunettes glissèrent quelque peu sur son nez et il les replaça du bout de son index.

            — Vous devez être deux. Tout seul, ce serait trop dangereux.

            — Je sais me défendre.

            — Je n’en doute pas, lui concéda le Chinois en souriant. Cependant, ces ordres ne viennent pas de moi, mais d’hommes plus haut placés.

            L’Administration Centrale. Luberier avait vraisemblablement décidé de foutre sa moustache un peu partout, aussi bien dans les missions que dans les histoires de cœur des soldats destinés à sauver l’humanité.

            Allen grimaça. Ils s’en étaient toujours bien sortis, lors de ses missions. Il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit, qu’il se trouve avec un autre hybride.

            — Il risque de sentir l’humain !

            C’était sa dernière chance, et il le savait. L’autre était de troisième génération, il était davantage d’ascendance humaine que démoniaque. Seulement…

            Le regard de Komui se durcit.

            — Ne me rends pas la tâche plus compliquée. Je suis désolé, Allen, mais tu vas devoir y aller avec lui.

            Le soldat abaissa le regard. Il tenta de se dire que tout serait rapide, que ce n’était qu’une question de quelques jours avant d’être tranquille et de pouvoir poursuivre sa vie comme il l’entendait.

            Komui lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit la main par-dessus son bureau.

            — On est bon ?

            Allen prit une profonde inspiration. Il saisit la main de son supérieur et ami et la serra.

            — D’accord.

            Il se leva et Komui lui plaça dans les bras quelques documents. Contrairement à ceux des autres missions, ceux-ci étaient plutôt légers. Cela prouvait que personne ne savait vraiment ce que préparaient les démons et qu’ils se perdaient en conjectures. En feuilletant les quelques premières pages, Allen remarqua quelques notes prises selon les témoignages de Tyki et Road. Il se demandait ce qu’ils avaient pu demander, en échange de leur aide.

            Komui se tourna vers sa secrétaire. Il lui demanda d’aller chercher l’autre hybride afin de l’avertir. Brigitte s’agaça, fit remarquer au Chinois qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre les deux jeunes hommes dans son bureau et Komui détourna la dispute en s’étouffant avec le reste inexistant de sa tasse de café.

            Allen s’avança vers la porte.

            — Attends-le près de la sortie, lui indiqua Komui en évitant habilement de croiser le regard colérique de sa secrétaire.

            Brigitte fouilla dans le bureau encombré du Chinois et commença à le réprimander. Komui s’efforçait de faire la sourde oreille lorsqu’Allen acquiesça et tourna la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit et qu’il s’apprêta à en passer le seuil, il s’immobilisa. Ses yeux gris croisèrent deux billes bleues. Il pâlit. Il n’avait pas prévu de le trouver là, en face du bureau, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à croiser ce regard bleu qui l’avait si souvent fait vaciller.

            Il fit un pas sur le côté, mais l’autre l’avait imité, bien qu’involontairement. Allen grimaça et, en voyant les joues de l’autre se colorer, bien que légèrement, il se sentit saisi d’un profond malaise.

            — T’vas me laisser passer, oui ou merde ?!

            L’hybride releva des yeux furieux, mais sa colère s’évanouit instantanément lorsqu’il recroisa ces beaux yeux bleus. Celui qui lui faisait face était un Japonais d’à peine trois ans son aîné. Ses longs cheveux lisses, noirs, étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus lui lançaient des éclairs. Seulement, derrière son apparente colère, Allen reconnut autre chose : de la gêne. Ce n’était pas du dégoût. Il tenta de se réconforter de ce maigre détail tandis que l’autre passait devant lui.

            — Ah, Kanda ! fit la voix de Komui. Je t’attendais plus tôt !

            Le reste de la conversation fut étouffée par la porte qu’Allen referma derrière lui. Il resta un instant sans bouger, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

            Il ne s’attendait pas à refaire face à Yû Kanda aussi tôt. Ces dernières semaines, ils s’évitaient mutuellement et rares étaient les fois où ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Mais là…

            C’était un hasard. Un foutu hasard. Mais Allen ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine, en repensant à l’embarras du Japonais. S’il avait été plus téméraire, il y verrait peut-être une chance à saisir, un sous-entendu qui irait dans le sens de ses espérances et n’attendrait pas plus longtemps pour les concrétiser. Seulement, il ne voyait de chance nulle part et sa vie, déjà chaotique, n’était pas prête à prendre un nouveau tournant, surtout de cette envergure. Il n’était pas stupide. Il aimait même à penser qu’il n’était pas suicidaire. Et pourtant, c’était lui qui avait fait le pas, ce si petit pas physique qui pourtant les avait éloignés, bien malgré lui. Pas qu’ils fussent amis auparavant – ils étaient collègues, il leur était arrivé de travailler ensemble et Kanda faisait partie de ces soldats à ne guère se soucier de côtoyer un hybride –, mais les paroles que lui avait dites Allen… ces paroles qu’il n’avait guère su retenir avait créé un fossé entre eux, si béant que l’Anglais en eut le vertige.

            Non. Il n’était pas téméraire pour ces choses-là. Il était même novice et ce minuscule courage qui s’était un jour manifesté, et qui avait fait l’étalage de son effroyable stupidité, ne lui avait été d’aucune aide.

            Non. Il n’y avait aucune chance. Aucune. Y croire ne fût-ce qu’une seconde n’était qu’une perte de temps.

            Allen ignora ses palpitations cardiaques. Il ignora la certaine tristesse qui coulait dans ses veines, vicieux poison qui alimentait son cœur pour rejoindre son cerveau et ternir ses pensées. Il les ignora. Il les attrapa, les jeta dans les abysses de sa conscience et se concentra uniquement sur ce qu’il allait devoir faire. Travailler avec l’autre hybride présent dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Ils allaient devoir se faire passer pour des démons. Leur sang, leur odeur et leur physique les aideraient sans nul doute. S’ils n’avaient pas été à ce point attachés à l’humanité, ils pourraient très bien tourner leur veste et rejoindre leurs obscurs cousins, frères et sœurs. Mais ils vivaient parmi les hommes, avaient été élevés comme tels et voyaient dans les démons extérieurs _l’ennemi_ à abattre. Les autres, dehors, n’étaient guère des démons _domestiqués_ au même titre que les quatre démons supérieurs qui s’étaient bien malgré eux liés au Vatican, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Ceux qui demeuraient dehors, libres de tous mouvements, étaient dangereux.

            Oui. Il aurait été simple de les rejoindre, de rejoindre le camp _a priori_ gagnant de cette guerre – du moins, c’était le cas depuis bon nombre d’années. Mais ils ne le feraient pas. Ils accompliraient leur mission avec brio et retourneraient au sein des murs protégés, collier au cou, chaînes invisibles aux pieds.

            En longeant les murs, rejoignant inévitablement le nouveau garde qui l’avait arrêté et l’autre hybride qu’il savait trouver près de l’entrée secrète des soldats, Allen songea que les êtres humains étaient profondément désespérés. Ils savaient que le sang des démons, de ces mêmes démons qui les avaient blessés et avaient annihilé une bonne partie de la population humaine, coulait dans les veines de leurs hybrides. Et pourtant, ils les envoyaient droit dans la gueule du loup, dans la foule de leurs cousins, sans penser ne fût-ce qu’un instant qu’ils auraient pu les trahir. Ils avaient confiance en eux, et les autres petits soldats, petits pions de l’Administration Centrale, adorables moutons du Vatican, suivaient les ordres à la lettre dans une foi qui défiait l’entendement. Ils prenaient des risques, mais tout le monde le savait : un loup dans une bergerie, même domestiqué, restait carnivore.

* * *

 

            Le vent chaud traversait leurs habits, brûlant leurs os. L’atmosphère de la Terre avait changé, depuis que le Gouffre s’était ouvert, répandant de sa gueule béante une chaleur étouffante. Allen n’était pas assez vieux pour faire la comparaison mais il avait entendu et lu certaines choses, sur le passé, sur l’état du « monde d’avant ». Une planète bleue. Une quantité incroyable d’êtres humains sillonnant la terre, les mers et même les cieux. Toutes ces affirmations lui apparaissaient tel un rêve, un fait qu’il ne pourrait jamais vérifier, un fait qui s’était évanoui, lorsque la Terre s’était ouverte en son sein.

            Lorsque son camarade était arrivé, ils s’étaient changés avant de sortir. Et une fois la porte passée, une fois habillés comme des survivants oubliés, en pleine rue, ils avaient rangé les colliers qui leur permettaient de rentrer dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre et de ne guère être blessés par leur partie démoniaque, puis ils en avaient fait de même avec les insignes. Depuis, ils arpentaient les rues, passaient dans l’ombre des bâtiments comme l’auraient fait les quelques démons qui sortiraient au grand jour. Ils n’entendaient pas beaucoup de bruits. Parfois, des rats leur passaient entre les jambes avant de sauter dans des bouches d’égout, rejoignant des ténèbres fraîches et nauséabondes. D’autres fois, quelques oiseaux, notamment des pigeons et des mouettes, volaient au-dessus d’eux, perdus, à la recherche d’une nourriture qu’ils n’avaient que peu de chance d’avaler.

            Allen ignorait où trouver la cachette des démons. Leurs nids étaient épars et bien protégés. Ils doutaient pouvoir les trouver en claquant des doigts. Peut-être Komui avait-il pensé que leur partie non-humaine les aiderait dans cette tâche ? Si tel était le cas, il s’était fourvoyé sur toute la ligne.

            — Nous arriverons bientôt au métro.

            Allen se tourna vers Alma, son acolyte du jour. Ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de rejoindre le métro londonien, pensant y trouver peut-être un nid, et peut-être même le principal lieu de rencontre des démons. Une sorte de QG démoniaque, en somme, à l’image de la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Il avait fallu voir grand, imaginer un endroit caché et d’une superficie non négligeable pour permettre la création d’un tel regroupement. Seulement, si c’était Alma qui avait d’abord proposé de descendre dans une bouche de métro, Allen était plutôt circonspect. À ses yeux, il aurait été bien trop simple de trouver leurs ennemis dans un tel lieu, mais il n’avait rien dit, se bornant à accepter de s’y rendre dans le cas où il se tromperait.

            Il se tourna vers Alma. L’autre hybride avançait prudemment, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Allen aurait pu être ami, avec lui. Et ce qui le faisait d’ailleurs souffrir était qu’Alma lui-même devait le considérer comme un ami. Son camarade aux traits asiatiques était d’une gentillesse sans borne et se mêlait parfaitement parmi les membres de la Congrégation de l’Ombre, à tel point que les soldats qui avaient habituellement des difficultés avec l’idée de travailler avec des hybrides finissaient par oublier ses quelques marques au visage, signe qu’il était indéniablement le descendant de l’union entre un être humain et un démon. Alma était la plupart du temps souriant, et ce même lorsqu’il se chamaillait avec d’autres soldats, notamment avec Yû Kanda. Son caractère l’aidait naturellement à se faire des amis.

            Le regard d’Allen s’assombrit. Alma n’avait pas fait que se chamailler avec le Japonais. Ils avaient été ensemble, et ce pendant de nombreuses années, de leur adolescence à l’âge adulte. Ils s’étaient séparés d’un commun accord quelques mois plus tôt, et c’était à cet instant qu’Allen avait fait _la_ bêtise. Il se demanda vaguement si Alma avait connaissance des paroles que l’Anglais avait dites à Kanda, si le Japonais lui en avait parlé. Il espérait que son camarade n’était pas au courant, car sinon, il n’aurait plus qu’à mourir de honte.

            — Allen ?

            L’Anglais se tourna vers Alma. Le Chinois le regardait avec inquiétude et s’était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue. Allen jeta un regard autour de lui, craignant qu’ils fussent suivis, mais ne remarqua rien d’anormal.

            — Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’enquit-il en se tournant vers son camarade.

            Alma fronça les sourcils. Il grimaça, observa encore quelques secondes Allen, puis recommença à marcher.

            — Tu es bien calme, je trouve. D’habitude, tu n’es pas aussi silencieux.

            Allen avait toujours eu du mal, avec le franc-parler d’Alma. Pourtant, c’était monnaie courante au sein de la Congrégation de l’Ombre. De nombreux soldats étaient directs dans leurs paroles, habitude militaire imposée par le Vatican. Yû Kanda l’était, par exemple. Il ne se gênait pas pour dire haut et fort ce qu’il pensait, et surtout lorsque cela pouvait lui permettre de rabaisser les autres et de les traîner plus bas que terre. Lavi l’était, lui aussi, bien qu’il lui arrivât parfois d’user de quelques subtilités et d’euphémismes, le tout enrobée dans une certaine ironie qui, outre sa capacité à blesser certains de ses camarades, avait le don d’en faire rire d’autres. Et Alma… il n’était pas connu pour faire du mal à autrui. Au contraire. Mais lorsqu’il remarquait quelque chose, il ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer.

            — Tout va bien, répondit-il, veillant à garder une voix calme. Je réfléchis simplement à l’endroit où nous pourrions trouver leur QG, si ce n’est pas le métro.

            Nul besoin pour lui de préciser qu’il ne croyait absolument pas en cette théorie.

            Il sentit peser sur lui le regard d’Alma mais se borna à l’ignorer. Il préféra focaliser toute son attention sur son ouïe et son odorat. Les animaux errants poursuivaient leur vie, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer tout en ne sachant pas que le moindre de leurs mouvements pouvaient être perçus par des démons, lesquels se trouvaient bien loin d’eux. Les odeurs qui les entouraient, quant à elles, puaient la chair brûlée, les cendres et une autre fragrance ambiante, si présente que tous s’étaient habitués à la sentir : le soufre.

            Allen était un hybride de première génération. En ce sens, l’un de ses parents – il ignorait bien lequel puisque ceux qui l’avaient mis au monde étaient morts peu après sa naissance – avait été un démon inférieur, et il avait directement hérité des sens développés de cette race infernale. Alma, cependant, était de troisième génération : si le sang démoniaque coulait dans ses veines, que son odeur était un brin méphistophélique, et que ses sens demeuraient plus pointus que ceux des humains, il n’était pas capable de les utiliser de manière instinctive comme Allen. L’Anglais n’avait guère besoin de s’efforcer à user de ses dons : les odeurs, les lointains sons, tout se présentait à lui tout naturellement. Il s’était souvent fait la remarque que c’était là la preuve de la nature chasseuse des démons : ils étaient des loups, et leur instinct leur indiquait où trouver une proie. C’était ainsi, que la Géhenne avait envahi le monde des humains et avait détruit en grande partie cette civilisation autodestructrice qui, incapable de vivre en harmonie avec leur monde, l’avaient épuisé jusqu’à sa source. Allen se souvenait d’une discussion qu’il avait eue avec son père adoptif. Cross Marian lui avait dit que même si la Terre ne s’était pas ouverte en deux, libérant des relents infernaux sur l’ancien Paradis Terrestre, les hommes auraient fini par l’anéantir d’eux-mêmes. Déjà à l’époque, le jeune hybride avait trouvé effroyable cette capacité qu’avaient les humains de se haïr, mais lui, il éprouvait une certaine tendresse à leur égard. La création de Dieu était capable de tous les extrêmes, du mieux comme du pire.

            Alma et lui poursuivirent leur route en silence, attentifs à l’environnement hostile dans lequel ils s’enfonçaient. Bientôt, ils trouvèrent la bouche de métro et y descendirent, pour en ressortir une heure plus tard, aussi dépouillés qu’ils étaient arrivés. Comme l’avait escompté Allen, cela n’avait pas été le point de regroupement des démons, et tout le métro leur était apparu vide. Il n’avait même pas été un nid, demeurant un simple endroit à l’abandon.

            Ils cherchèrent encore de nombreuses heures. Le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, et ce fut bien après qu’il eut dépassé le zénith qu’Allen et Alma trouvèrent ce qui ressemblait le plus à un nid. Il n’était pas grand, ce qui les fit douter qu’il pût s’agir du Quartier Général de leurs ennemis, mais c’était bien le premier qu’ils avaient trouvé pendant toutes leurs recherches. C’était un ancien hôpital, qui se trouvait près de la Tamise. D’un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s’y rendre à la nuit tombée.

            Durant le chemin de retour à la Congrégation de l’Ombre, ils replacèrent leur insigne et leur collier. Cette fois-ci, le garde les reconnut et accepta de les faire passer. L’après-midi touchait à sa fin, et les deux hybrides convinrent d’un même accord de se retrouver à l’heure où la lune commencerait son ascension dans le ciel vespéral.

* * *

 

            L’air de la nuit était étrange. Le souffle glacé du vent brûlait les doigts des deux hybrides. La lune, haut dans le ciel, éclairait leurs pas. Allen avait abaissé sa capuche, révélant aux yeux de tous sa chevelure inhumaine, tandis qu’Alma avait rabattu le bout de tissus sur son visage pour cacher ses cheveux bruns. Les marques sur son visage avaient, elles, le mérite de montrer quel sang coulait dans ses veines.

            Ils n’eurent aucune difficulté à entrer dans l’hôpital, malgré les sas installés – personne ne surveillait l’entrée, hormis une horde de petites créatures diaboliques. Contrairement aux autres nuits, les rues étaient calmes et l’alentour même du nid était plongé dans un étrange silence. Cependant, les fenêtres du bâtiment étaient illuminées et trahissaient la présence d’une forme de vie qui n’avait rien d’humaine. À l’intérieur, des bougies trônaient sur tous les meubles possibles, et des torches étaient accrochés aux murs.

            Quelques petits diablotins grouillaient à l’entrée. Leur petite taille leur permettait de passer dans les quelques trous du mur, et ce malgré leurs petites cornes qui leur compliquaient parfois la tâche. Ils gambadaient dans leur environnement, insouciants aux autres créatures, bien supérieures de statuts comme de tailles, qui erraient dans les autres branches de l’immeuble. Allen et Alma firent de leur mieux pour ne pas s’étonner de ces petits êtres qu’ils n’avaient jamais vus aussi joyeux et avancèrent dans le couloir, veillant à ce qu’aucun d’entre eux ne viennent se mêler dans leurs jambes. Tout au bout, une porte en verre était fermée, mais ses carreaux flous laissaient apparaître une lumière et des formes qui se découpaient dans une lumière artificielle.

            La porte s’ouvrit soudain, laissant un peu de chaleur étouffante s’en échapper suivie d’un grand être dégingandé. Ses longs cheveux blancs et ses nombreuses marques au visage, mélange de pentagrammes et de cercles, soulignaient sa nature de démon inférieur. Il était richement habillé mais paraissait mal en point. Sa pâleur extrême était horrifiante.

            — Qui êtes-vous ? aboya-t-il en voyant les deux hybrides s’approcher.

            Allen et Alma échangèrent un bref regard. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à être ainsi abordés et ignoraient quoi répondre. Le démon renifla l’air, et parut satisfait en sentant leurs odeurs typiquement démoniaques.

            — J’pensais pas que l’invitation de Sheryl serait un tel succès, annonça-t-il d’un ton pourtant sec.

            Allen grimaça. Il lui semblait connaître ce prénom.

            Le démon inférieur secoua la tête d’un air affligé. Il s’avança vers eux.

            — Les temps sont durs, mes amis. Ces saloperies de rejetons d’Eve et d’Adam veulent pas s’laisser crever.

            Il tapota amicalement l’épaule d’Alma et le dépassa, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Sur son sillage, les petits diablotins se mirent à sautiller et à lui mordre les mollets, parfois jusqu’au sang, et le démon les envoya valser contre les murs.

            Les deux hybrides échangèrent une nouvelle œillade. Les paroles de la créature ne les rassuraient pas du tout. Ils en étaient déjà certains, que les démons allaient une fois de plus brutaliser l’humanité, mais entendre ce démon les dénigrer avait quelque chose de glaçant.

            Ils attendirent quelques longues secondes avant de se risquer à passer la porte. Le seuil passé, l’atmosphère changea sensiblement. Démons supérieurs et inférieurs se côtoyaient et parlaient de manière amicale. L’odeur de soufre était particulièrement présente mais Alma et Allen s’en étaient déjà bien accoutumés. Cependant, ce dont ils ne s’attendaient pas, fut de voir une étrange femme qui se découpait de ce tableau, tout aussi étrange, et qui s’entretenait à voix basse avec un démon supérieur aux longs cheveux bruns. Sa peau était pâle, son front constellé de deux petits cercles rougeâtres et, sous les yeux, elle arborait des marques similaires à celles d’Alma. Elle aurait aisément pu passer pour un démon inférieur normal, mais ses cheveux longs blonds et ses yeux bleus, bien trop humains, indiquaient qu’elle était une hybride.

            Une hybride du côté des démons. Une hybride d’au moins de deuxième génération.

            Bien sûr, Allen et Alma se doutaient que d’autres des leurs appartenaient au camp adverse, mais le voir les plongeaient dans un profond malaise. Certes, ils n’en étaient au final pas vraiment étonnés. Dans ce nouveau monde, les seuls qui avaient le choix du camp étaient les hybrides, de par leur sang-mêlé qui coulait dans leurs veines.

            Le choix. C’était utopique, de penser ainsi, mais Allen n’avait guère eu le choix. Alma non plus. Peut-être que cette hybride n’avait pas eu de choix, elle non plus.

            La femme se tourna vers eux. Contrairement à leurs yeux stupéfaits, elle ne montra aucune surprise et leur sourit avec douceur. La voyant détourner le regard, l’homme avec lequel elle discutait se tourna vers eux. Sa peau était grise, ses yeux dorés. Il était grand, mince, et ses cheveux longs et sombres avaient quelques boucles. Allen l’observa longuement. Cet homme lui rappelait quelqu’un, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui.

            Les lèvres du démon s’étirèrent en une fine ligne.

            — Bienvenue, les salua-t-il en leur présentant sa main. Allen se força à lever la sienne pour serrer celle de l’individu et Alma l’imita. Je suis ravi de voir qu’autant d’hybrides ont répondu à mon invitation.

            Sheryl. Cet homme devait être ce Sheryl qu’avait mentionné le démon inférieur qu’ils avaient croisé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

            Allen s’efforça de ne pas s’attarder sur le nom de ce démon. En tant que possible invité, il était censé le connaître. Il préférait davantage prêter attention à ses paroles.

            — Autant ? releva-t-il en haussa un vague sourcil.

            En regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait aucun autre hybride, hormis la jeune femme, Alma et lui-même.

            Le démon lui adressa un petit sourire indulgent.

            — D’autres sont déjà installés et attendent le spectacle. Vous verrez que les vôtres sont nombreux, aujourd’hui.

            Allen retint sa langue à la dernière minute. Il avait failli questionner Sheryl sur ce spectacle, mais savait qu’il se serait alors trahi. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas d’Alma.

            — Le spectacle ?

            Sheryl tourna son regard doré sur le Chinois. Il le fixa longuement, les sourcils froncés. Allen se hâta de venir en aide à son camarade.

            — Oui, le spectacle. Ce cher monsieur l’a évoqué, dans sa lettre, lui dit-il.

            Alma le regarda quelques secondes. Ses joues rougirent soudain. Il avait compris. Il acquiesça et Allen se tourna vers le démon. Celui-ci lui adressa un franc sourire.

            — Oh, vous savez, vous pouvez m’appeler Sheryl. Inutile de faire autant de politesses.

            Allen s’inclina légèrement et rendit le sourire à cet individu. Il semblait que, malgré ses paroles mielleuses, agir ainsi plaisait sincèrement à ce démon. Ce dernier se faufila entre eux et plaça doucement mais fermement ses mains sur l’épaule des deux soldats.

            — Je vous conseille de prendre place, leur dit-il en s’avançant un peu plus loin, vers le fond de la salle. Le spectacle va bientôt commencer.

            Allen sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il espérait que ce n’étaient pas eux, les principaux acteurs de ce spectacle, et que les autres démons n’avaient pas compris qui ils étaient. Car dans le cas contraire, il ne voyait aucune chance de leur échapper. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et c’était sans parler de leurs natures bien supérieures aux ombres démoniaques qu’ils pouvaient croiser dans les rues sombres de Londres.

            Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se laissa guider. La porte s’ouvrit, révélant une grande salle au centre de laquelle un vide s’était formé. De nombreux fauteuils avaient été installés tout autour et une vingtaine d’individus s’étaient déjà assis, tandis que d’autres places étaient encore libres, indiquant que bien d’autres démons ne tarderaient pas à poindre le bout de leurs crocs. Alors qu’ils étaient guidés puis installés, Allen nota que Sheryl avait dit vrai. Parmi eux se trouvaient bon nombre d’hybrides.

            Assis côte à côte, Alma et Allen n’osaient dire le moindre mot, ni même questionner les autres spectateurs. Que serait ce spectacle qui se préparait ? Allen n’osait pas trop y penser. Venant de démons, il s’attendait à tout. Il espérait simplement que ce spectacle-ci ne serait pas trop violent, même s’il ne se faisait pas trop d’illusion : les Enfers étaient connus pour cela, après tout.

            Il se tourna vers Alma. Celui-ci était pâle. Ses yeux reflétaient une appréhension qu’Allen partageait, même s’il se montrait plus calme. Alma était sans doute le soldat le plus sensible de toute la Congrégation de l’Ombre.

            Des bruits de porte se firent soudain entendre, et les spectateurs virent bientôt l’une des entrées de la salle s’ouvrir pour laisser passer un petit groupe de démons. Il s’agissait de démons inférieurs, et tous escortaient une silhouette. Allen sentit son souffle se couper. Il s’agissait d’une femme asiatique. Ses cheveux noirs, fins, lui cachaient la moitié de son visage. La sensibilité humaine d’Allen lui fit croire qu’il s’agissait d’un être humain, mais il dut bien vite faire confiance à son odorat précis pour comprendre qu’elle était démon, au moins en partie. Son apparence alliée à son odeur lui indiqua qu’elle était une hybride et, lorsqu’un démon inférieur lui tira les cheveux en arrière, Allen remarqua les fameuses marques démoniaques sur son visage.

            Allen se tourna vers les autres hybrides. Il s’attendait à ce qu’ils fussent indignés de voir une des leurs ainsi traînée dans la boue, mais leurs visages révélaient une colère et une cruauté sans pareille.

            Allen en eut la nausée.

            Sheryl arriva bientôt, suivi de deux autres démons supérieurs à la peau grise et aux yeux dorés. Il tourna sur lui-même, adressa des sourires enjôleurs à ses invités avant de se tourner vers l’hybride, au centre de la pièce. Sheryl prit enfin la parole :

            — Mes amis. Vous connaissez la raison de mon invitation, et je suis certain que vous comprenez la punition qui sera infligée à cette hybride.

            Des clameurs retentirent, si vives et si nombreuses qu’il était devenu abscons de comprendre ce qui se disait. Cependant, il était certain que les hybrides présents étaient particulièrement déchaînés, et certainement pas en la faveur de la prisonnière.

            Lorsque d’autres démons entrèrent, des couteaux effilés à la main, les cris de joie redoublèrent. Sheryl poursuivit son discours, soulignant le caractère inutile et stupide des êtres humains qu’il souhaitait tout simplement annihiler. Tous lui répondirent, même les hybrides qui semblaient avoir oublié qu’un de leurs parents l’avait été, humain.

            Les bourreaux s’approchèrent de la jeune femme, placée au centre, et attendirent. Sheryl continua de parler, mais sans jamais évoquer la raison de cette punition. Allen se sentait frustré, de ne pas comprendre ce qu’elle avait fait.

            — Maman ?

            Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se tourna discrètement sur sa gauche et vit un jeune démon inférieur s’accrocher à sa mère. Il ne devait guère avoir plus de sept ans.

            — Pourquoi on fait ça à Kiredori ?

            — Parce qu’elle le mérite. Elle a aidé des humains à s’enfuir, et tu sais bien que c’est interdit.

            Le petit afficha une mine perplexe.

            — Ils se sont tous enfuis ?

            La mère répondit par la négative, lui expliqua que non, la plupart des humains avaient été rattrapés et enfermés à nouveau, à double tour, dans leurs geôles.

            Ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Allen se força à se concentrer sur la scène. Des humains. Il y avait des humains enfermés, retenus prisonniers par les démons, comme du bétail. Et il ignorait où ils se trouvaient. Dans aucun rapport il n’avait entendu parler d’humains prisonniers de démons.

            — Comment ça se fait ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la démone, en feignant la surprise. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour nous trahir, et encore moins pour les aider à s’évader ! C’est un endroit plutôt protégé, pourtant !

            La mère se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec indulgence.

            — Nous ne nous attendions pas à être trahis par l’une des nôtres, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil dédaigneux en direction de la dénommée Kiredori.

            Allen tenta de ne pas s’en préoccuper mais, presque aussitôt, des cris commencèrent à s’élever et lui percèrent le cœur. Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse. Il devait se montrer indifférent au sort de cette hybride qui avait souhaité aider des humains. Il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide, son sort était scellé. Il ne fallait pas qu’il bouge. Sinon, il rejoindrait la pauvre Asiatique dans son martyre.

            La mère et l’enfant se détournèrent de lui pour savourer le spectacle, et Allen regretta qu’elle ne lui ait rien dit sur l’endroit où devaient se trouver les humains. Il avait tenté la subtilité, sans récolter une réponse satisfaisante et il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas lui demander directement le lieu où étaient enfermés leurs prisonniers. Néanmoins, elle avait parlé de geôles. Il lui fallait réfléchir à l’endroit où pourrait se trouver une prison.

            Il tenta un regard vers Kiredori, mais l’hybride se débattait comme un beau diable, incapable de se libérer de ses entraves. Elle était en sang, et elle le serait bien plus lorsqu’ils en auraient fini avec elle.

            Elle avait tenté de sauver des humains, et voilà quel était sa punition. Allen et Alma devaient redoubler de vigilance. Si l’on découvrait qu’ils se battaient pour le Vatican, nul doute qu’ils trouveraient une fin bien pire que celle-ci.

            La main d’Allen se retrouva aussitôt happée par celle d’Alma, et il se tendit. Il jeta un regard vers son collègue. Celui-ci allait mal, et son teint pâle virait au vert. Allen ravala son envie de récupérer sa main et de s’éloigner du Chinois et se laissa faire. Il voulait à tout prix éviter qu’Alma ne fasse une crise d’angoisse, et si pour cela il devait sacrifier sa main, alors il le ferait, aussi cruel que lui apparut ce geste.

            Le spectacle dura de longues minutes interminables. Les cris de l’hybride furent bien vite rejoints par les exclamations enjouées de la foule puis, lorsque Kiredori se laissa choir au sol, pareille à une marionnette privée de ses fils, tous acclamèrent les bourreaux. S’en suivit une fête joyeuse et de cruelles promesses à l’encontre de quiconque aiderait les humains. Ce soir-là, les démons jurèrent que la Terre n’appartiendrait pas une année de plus aux enfants de la Création.

            Alma tenait toujours sa main, lorsqu’Allen détourna les yeux de l’horrible spectacle. Il n’en pouvait plus. Se trouver en ce lieu, aux côtés de ces démons qui se réjouissaient de la mort d’une hybride qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir sauver des humains le mettait dans un état lamentable. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, et il ne put guère supporter davantage. La main d’Alma, dans la sienne, commençait à lui peser lourd. Cette main avait touché une autre main, d’une autre personne, et Allen ne put rester ainsi sans rien faire.

            Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher il repoussa son camarade. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua les yeux blessés d’Alma mais ne s’y attarda pas plus longtemps. Il savait que l’autre hybride n’essaierait rien avec lui, tout comme il savait qu’il avait simplement eu besoin de ressentir la présence d’un ami, d’un allié, en prenant sa main, et de s’y accrocher comme si cela eût été une bouée de sauvetage. Mais pour Allen, ce geste était de trop. Pas parce qu’il n’aimait pas être touché par ses amis – même s’il avait bel et bien des difficultés avec la simple idée d’être tripoté, bien qu’il ait malheureusement dû apprendre à s’y habituer avec Road et Lavi qui adoraient coller leurs camarades – mais parce qu’il s’agissait d’Alma Karma. Allen était bien trop jaloux pour accepter ce geste et pourtant, malgré ses raisons, il s’en voulut de laisser son ami ainsi démuni.

            Il se leva.

            — On y va.

            Alma l’imita.

            Aucun démon ne leur accorda la moindre attention, tous occupés qu’ils étaient avec le spectacle pour remarquer qu’ils prenaient la porte de sortie. Pendant qu’ils déambulaient dans l’hôpital, attentifs à ne pas croiser la route d’autres créatures démoniaques, ils cherchèrent l’endroit où pourraient se trouver les humains prisonniers mais n’eurent aucune idée du lieu où une prison pourrait se situer. Au bout d’une heure de recherche, ils décidèrent qu’il était grand temps de quitter le nid et de rentrer dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Ils avaient encore de la route devant eux, et étaient bien fatigués par cette longue et abominable journée.

            Dehors, Londres était plongée dans le silence. Quelques ombres troublaient de temps à autre le calme nocturne mais, cette fois-ci, ni Allen ni Alma ne furent agressés comme ils l’étaient habituellement lorsqu’ils portaient les habits de la Congrégation. Bien sûr, quelques ombres s’amusèrent à les effrayer, d’humeur taquine avec les hybrides, mais ne s’en occupèrent pas davantage.

            Ils avaient depuis bien longtemps dépassé le métro lorsqu’Alma s’exprima :

            — Je m’excuse, pour tout à l’heure.

            Allen fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi s’excusait son camarade.

            — Je ne voulais pas te toucher, révéla Alma avec gêné. C’est un sale réflexe que j’ai et…

            Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Allen se demandait vaguement quel autre genre de réflexes Alma pouvait avoir avant de songer que, en réalité, cela lui important peu.

            — Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser. Tu allais mal, tu avais besoin de te rassurer. Je peux comprendre cette nécessité.

            Alma ne répondit pas, mais Allen sentit son regard peser sur lui. Sans un mot, ils poursuivirent leur route. Les grandes avenues laissèrent bientôt place à des rues sales et désertes, hormis quelques voitures qui y avaient été abandonné dans un lointain passé, puis à des ruelles. Ils se stoppèrent soudain et observèrent les alentours, veillant à ce que personne ne les suivît. Enfin, ils s’avancèrent dans la ruelle à leur gauche et s’engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres silencieuses. Ils sortirent leur insigne et leur collier, les placèrent à leur place habituelle. Allen eut la désagréable sensation d’être un chien qui revenant dans la demeure de ses maîtres, et il se demanda si Alma ressentait la même chose. Mais, au fond de lui, il préférait être cet animal apprivoisé plutôt qu’une source de problèmes. Qu’importe l’avis des démons sur l’espèce humaine – ils n’étaient franchement pas mieux – et qu’importe ce que pouvaient penser même certains humains, tel Cross. Allen s’était attaché à l’humanité et à ses bons côtés.

            Alors qu’il poursuivait la route et s’approchait d’un réverbère à la lumière assoupie, Alma le rattrapa.

            — Écoute Allen, je n’aime pas ce silence, j’ai l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

            Allen fronça les sourcils. Il ne s’attendait pas à être arrêté de cette manière, et encore moins par Alma. Celui-ci le fixa un instant de ses beaux yeux bleus, puis fit une grimace.

            — Sauf si… Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

            L’Anglais secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Alma parut soulagé, un temps seulement.

            — Je n’aime pas te voir comme ça, confia-t-il. Te voir aussi amer et avoir l’impression d’être la source de ton chagrin, ça me… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dans ce genre de situations.

            Aux yeux blessés d’Alma, Allen n’eut nulle difficulté à deviner ce qu’il avait failli dire. Alma se sentait blessé.

            Allen jeta un regard à la faille du mur, laquelle, il le savait, cachait l’entrée de leur Quartier Général. Il n’osait pas regarder Alma. Il se sentait culpabiliser, et n’appréciait pas blesser son camarade. Certes, contrairement à Alma, Allen ne l’avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un grand ami, étant bien trop jaloux pour éprouver autre chose à son encontre, mais Alma n’avait rien fait de mal. Et lui faire payer quelque chose pour lequel il n’était pour rien ne plaisait pas à Allen.

            Il se força à détourner le regard du mur et observa Alma. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

            — Je suis désolé, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

            Alma haussa un sourcil.

            — Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je pense que je serai pareil que toi, à ta place.

            Le sang d’Allen se glaça dans ses veines. Incertain, espérant sans doute avoir mal entendu, il se tourna vers Alma et plongea son regard dans le sien, mais le Chinois était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux.

_« Il est au courant. »_

            Cette pensée le fouetta en plein visage, et il sentit son estomac se contracter. Alma était au courant, et Allen se sentit trahi.

            — Alors comme ça, il te l’a dit.

            Sa voix était chargée de reproches, enrobés dans un sarcasme douloureux. Il était physiquement fatigué, mais Allen sentait à présent son âme dolente.

            Alma eut la présence d’esprit de paraître mal à l’aise.

            — Il ne savait pas quoi faire, tu sais ? Il se sentait perdu alors… alors il est venu m’en parler.

            Allen ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Kanda s’était confié à Alma. Kanda lui avait révélé ce que lui avait dit Allen, et celui-ci regrettait d’avoir un jour proféré pareilles paroles au Japonais. Il lui était impossible de faire machine arrière. Si seulement il avait mieux réfléchi… ! Si seulement il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il avait pu avoir une chance, aussi infime fût-elle !

            — Tu sais, commença Alma d’une voix hésitante, lui et moi, on s’est séparés d’un commun accord. Je ne pense pas que c’était du vrai amour, entre nous.

            — Je ne veux pas en parler.

            Allen avait les joues rouges. Il n’avait aucune envie d’aborder ce sujet, et encore moins avec Alma. La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était le fait qu’Alma était au courant de l’aveu qu’Allen avait fait à Kanda, et savoir que celui-ci en avait sitôt parlé à l’homme qui avait un jour partagé sa couche…

            — Et moi je veux en parler.

            Il était rare de voir Alma aussi dur et, en cet instant, son annonce n’invitait aucun refus.

            — Nous étions jeunes. On a exploré cette jeunesse mais…

            — Ne me dis pas que tu ne l’as jamais aimé.

            Alma fit la moue.

            — J’admets que j’ai éprouvé et que j’éprouve encore une grande tendresse à son égard, mais ce n’est pas le genre de sentiments auxquels tu peux penser.

            Allen lâcha un soupir. Il ne souhaitait aucunement parler à Alma, et voilà que celui-ci lui disait qu’il était au courant de ce qu’il avait révélé à Kanda et qu’il se mettait à lui parler de leur vie sentimentale. Comme s’il avait besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! S’il y avait bien une chose qu’Allen ne souhaitait pas entendre, c’était bien ça.

            — Tu devrais lui en parler. Yû n’est pas très doué, pour ce genre de choses.

            Alma lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il avait sans doute pensé que cette assertion ferait sourire Allen mais il n’en fut rien. L’Anglais avait tiqué sur l’utilisation du prénom. Seuls Alma et Lavi se risquaient à appeler Kanda ainsi, et seul Alma n’avait jamais risqué sa peau à le faire. Allen ne s’imaginait même pas l’appeler ainsi.

            L’Anglais se força pourtant à lui sourire. Alma n’avait rien fait de mal, il ne méritait pas qu’Allen se comporte ainsi avec lui.

            — Dépêchons-nous, lui dit-il, ne répondant sciemment pas à sa déclaration. Ils risquent de s’inquiéter, si l’on ne revient pas vite.

* * *

 

            Après avoir fait leur rapport à Komui Lee, lequel était en présence de Luberier, l’envoyé du Vatican, Alma et Allen s’étaient rendus dans le réfectoire. La nuit était bien avancée, le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever, de telle sorte que bon nombre de soldats étaient revenus de missions. La plupart des places étaient occupées, et seules quelques rares chaises cherchaient d’éphémères propriétaires. Quelques plats trônaient sur les tables. Le cuisinier et ses apprentis semblaient de bien bonne humeur – sans doute se réjouissaient-ils de voir la plupart des soldats et des scientifiques réunis, ce qui était devenu fort rare ces derniers mois – or, le sourire qu’Allen avait senti naître sur ses lèvres n’eut guère le temps de fleurir. Sans doute cette grande réunion soulignait-elle qu’ils allaient au-devant d’autres problèmes

            Un coup d’œil permit à Allen de remarquer que leurs démons _domestiqués_ n’étaient pas là. Sans doute s’étaient-ils sentis trop à l’écart par ce tourbillon humain.

            Allen rechercha la figure rousse de Lavi et le remarqua bien vite assis sur une table, face à Yû Kanda. Allen eut une grimace, craignant que Kanda le vît. Il regarda plus attentivement le reste de l’attablée.

            Marie et Miranda, deux soldats compétents mais très timides, se jetaient des regards amourachés sous les yeux dégoûtés de Timothy, le plus jeune de la troupe. Crowley était en pleine conversation avec Johnny et Lenalee tandis que, face à eux, Marian Cross conversait avec une magnifique bouteille de Bordeaux. En jaugeant l’état de celle-ci et les cadavres au sol qu’elle irait bien vite rejoindre, Allen songea que son père adoptif aurait des difficultés à rentrer dans sa chambre. À moins que Tyki ne lui vienne en aide, et en ce cas, Allen ne souhaitait rien savoir.

            Allen et Alma prirent rapidement la décision de rejoindre leurs camarades. Allen vit rapidement qu’il y avait une place à côté de Lavi, mais il ne souhaitait guère faire face à Kanda. L’autre place libre, quant à elle, recouvrait un cimetière de bouteilles vides. Allen lorgna sur cette place-ci, se demandant s’il parviendrait à survivre à une soirée aux côtés d’un Marian Cross saoul. Il haussa finalement les épaules : il était habitué à le voir ivre.

            Il s’avança vers cette place, mais Alma le dépassa et s’y installa sans plus de cérémonie avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui adresser un petit sourire d’excuse. Allen en resta coi. Le Chinois grimaça et se hâta à se tourner vers la table. Aussitôt, Cross passa son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à disserter sur les bienfaits de l’alcool. Allen eut un soupir. Tout ceci signifiait qu’il ne restait qu’une seule et unique place, et il savait bien où celle-ci se trouvait. Il s’installa sans plus tergiverser à côté de Lavi et commença à manger.

            — Tiens Allen ! Ton appétit est revenu ?

            L’Anglais grogna en guise de réponse et ignora le regard goguenard du roux. En face de celui-ci, Kanda le fixait, l’air mortellement gêné, ce qui lui donnait l’air d’être sur le point de le tuer. Allen s’arrêta en plein repas, sa cuisse de poulet en l’air, et osa un regard. Le Japonais le fixait, dégoûté. Allen rougit. Il avait conscience qu’il n’était pas sous son plus beau jour, à ainsi se goinfrer devant le soldat pour lequel son cœur battait bien trop vite.

            — Mon frère m’a dit que nos missions seraient de plus en plus risquées, se fit entendre la voix de Lenalee.

            Elle était pourtant discrète mais sa promiscuité permettait à Allen de l’entendre – et c’était sans parler de son ouïe bien développée.

            — Les démons gardent des humains, révéla-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

            Soudainement, il n’avait plus faim. L’image de Kiredori le hantait et il se sentait incapable d’avaler le moindre aliment.

            Il reposa sa cuisse de poulet et repoussa son assiette.

            — Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

            C’était Kanda qui avait parlé. C’était bien rare qu’il prenne la parole, mais le sujet était bien trop grave et les clouait tous sur place. Le Japonais paraissait interdit, comme les autres soldats. Savoir que d’autres humains étaient encore dehors… Pire : savoir que d’autres humains étaient entre les mains des démons, prêts à être tués à tout moment, les rendait malades.

            Alma et Allen échangèrent un regard. Même Cross avait terminé d’exposer et de lister toutes les qualités des boissons alcoolisées pour s’intéresser au sujet de conversation. Et, alors, les deux hybrides se mirent à parler, dévoilant sous les yeux ahuris des soldats humains ce qu’ils avaient découvert.

* * *

 

            Ce ne fut pas le lendemain mais le surlendemain qu’ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la ville londonienne, de nuit. L’Administration Centrale et le Grand Intendant de cette branche anglaise du Vatican, Komui Lee, avaient décidé de prendre une journée pour développer un plan. Certains disaient qu’il aurait fallu bien plus longtemps pour prendre en compte tous les éléments mais la plupart étaient conscients que des humains étaient en danger.

            La veille, Allen, Alma, Lavi et Kanda avaient été réunis avec leurs supérieurs, lesquels avaient également convié les démons supérieurs prisonnier du Quartier Général de venir les rejoindre. Ceux-ci s’étaient montrés particulièrement coopératifs et, en voyant à nouveau Tyki, Wisely et Road, Allen avait pris conscience d’une chose : il ignorait quel était leur lien de famille, mais ces trois démons étaient des parents de Sheryl. Lulubell, l’autre démone, s’était montrée muette tandis que les trois autres avaient décrit les habitudes des autres démons, de dehors, et fourni les tuyaux sur le meilleur moyen de les surprendre. En outre, Tyki leur avait confectionné, de par sa magie démoniaque, des anneaux de communication : ceux-ci, loin d’être doués de parole, pouvaient chauffer soudainement lorsque cela était nécessaire pour délivrer un signal, en quelque sorte.

            À la fin de leur entrevue, Allen s’était permis de leur demander pour quelle raison ils les aidaient à ce point, et Tyki avait révélé qu’il s’était attaché à l’espèce humaine. L’Anglais s’était vaguement demandé si, par « espèce humaine », il entendait un mélange de cheveux roux et de vin.

            Quoi qu’il en fût, Allen, Alma, Lavi et Kanda étaient sortis, cette nuit-là. Leurs supérieurs avaient ordonné aux deux derniers de rejoindre les hybrides, arguant que les humains emprisonnés auraient davantage confiance en d’autres êtres humains. Allen était absolument d’accord avec cette idée, bien qu’il ignorât comment s’y prendre pour faire directement entrer Lavi et Kanda au sein de l’hôpital qu’avaient réquisitionné les démons.

            Pendant le trajet, l’hybride anglais cherchait une solution à ce problème. Ils s’étaient tous changés, les hybrides avaient rangé insignes et colliers et tous avaient enfilé des habits passe-partout. Lavi et Alma discutaient à voix basse, derrière, et Kanda se trouvait à hauteur d’Allen. Ce dernier se sentait nerveux de la présence directe du Japonais mais s’efforçait de ne pas montrer son trouble.

            — C’est encore loin ? s’enquit Kanda d’un ton sec.

            Allen se tourna vers lui avant de rapidement détourner les yeux. Cela faisait une heure qu’ils étaient partis. Ils parviendraient bientôt au nid des démons, et Allen ne savait toujours pas comment ils feraient pour faire entrer Kanda et Lavi.

            Il fit part de son problème au Japonais qui fronça les sourcils.

            — Une diversion. C’est pas compliqué, si ?

            Son ton bourru jurait étrangement avec ses joues rouges. Allen s’arrêta soudain de marcher et Kanda, surpris, l’imita. Lavi et Alma leur adressèrent des regards surpris mais ne s’attardèrent pas davantage et, après leur avoir lancé des regards amusés, les dépassèrent.

            Allen observa longuement le Japonais. Il repensa aux paroles d’Alma, et Allen avouait qu’il y avait longuement pensé, ces longues dernières heures. Plus d’une journée qu’il ressassait ces mots, et il recommençait à se poser des questions, à penser que, peut-être, il aurait une chance avec Kanda, mais son idiotie lui revint de plein fouet. Il s’était confessé à Kanda quelque temps après que celui-ci et Alma s’étaient séparés. Il avait saisi l’occasion – avait craqué, auraient dit d’autres – et avait avoué à Kanda qu’il était amoureux de lui. Pour seule réponse, le Japonais avait écarquillé les yeux avant de partir. Par un mot blessant, pas un regard colérique, juste cette simple fuite qu’Allen avait eu une extrême difficulté à décrypter. Il avait pensé avoir une chance, parce que Kanda n’était pas rebuté par les hommes et ne détestait pas les hybrides – sa relation avec Alma attestait de ces deux certitudes – mais il avait oublié que Kanda ne l’avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Il avait toujours été là à se moquer de sa petite taille, à se disputer avec lui pour un oui ou pour un non. Bien sûr, il en faisait de même avec les autres mais Allen avait toujours été son ennemi de prédilection. Un jour, Lavi avait dit à Allen que cela trahissait peut-être une possible attirance de la part du Japonais, mais Allen en doutait fortement. Or, la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Alma l’avait ébranlé.

            — Quoi ? T’attends le déluge ou quoi ?

            Allen cligna des yeux. Kanda lui faisait toujours face et son air gêné était difficilement caché derrière son habituelle colère.

            — Non, t’as raison, répondit évasivement Allen. Une diversion, c’est bien.

            Et ils poursuivirent leur route. Lavi les rejoignit rapidement et leur fit part de son idée, laquelle leur permettrait d’entrer dans les lieux.

            Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près de l’hôpital, Allen et Alma enlevèrent leurs manteaux et les donnèrent aux deux humains de pure souche. Suite aux paroles de Lavi, ils avaient convenu d’un commun accord de leur donner ces vêtements en arrivant à destination, afin que leurs odeurs soient mélangées à des effluves démoniaques. Ils doutaient que cela suffît à duper les démons supérieurs, mais ils étaient presque sûrs que cela leur permettrait de dépasser quelques créatures, comme les diablotins à l’entrée.

            Allen ignora la satisfaction qu’il sentit naître en lui en sentant son odeur mélangée à celle de Kanda et grimaça en croisant le regard amusé d’Alma.

            — C’est bien compris ? fit Lavi après avoir rappelé les grandes lignes de leur plan. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé leur prison, vous nous l’indiquez. Allen fera diversion et Alma nous accompagnera sortir les humains de leurs geôles. Lorsque l’on sera dehors, on fera de nouveau chauffer les anneaux et toi, Allen, tu nous rejoindras hors de l’hôpital. Tout est bon ?

            En guise de réponse, tous acquiescèrent. Kanda sortit de sa poche les anneaux de communication qu’avait réalisés Tyki et commença à les distribuer. Ils avaient prévu de s’en servir tels des talkie-walkie. Lorsque sa main effleura celle d’Allen, leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde. Allen aurait désiré soutenir le contact mais le Japonais se détourna comme s’il s’était brûlé. Ayant vu ce geste, Alma et Lavi adressèrent de discrets clins d’œil à Allen qui fronça le nez. Chacun plaça l’anneau à leur annulaire, puis :

            — C’est parti ? fit Allen, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se sentir angoissé par leur mission.

            — Grouillons-nous, répondit Kanda en partant se camoufler près de l’entrée.

* * *

 

            Trouver la prison ne fut au final pas si compliqué. Connaissant les esprits tordus de leurs cousins démoniaques, Allen et Alma s’étaient rendus dans la morgue ; tous les couloirs de cette partie de l’hôpital avaient été transformés en cellules insalubres, agencées par des barreaux et des anneaux accrochés aux murs et auxquels avaient été rajoutées quelques chaînes. Le nombre de prisonniers dépassait leurs attentes : là ne se trouvaient pas une petite dizaine d’humains, mais au moins une bonne quarantaine, tous retenus prisonniers comme du bétail. Enfants, hommes et femmes étaient à moitié nus, sales, et leurs côtes étaient si maigres qu’ils semblaient prêts à s’envoler au moins coup de vent.

            Les deux hybrides n’avaient pas attendu davantage de temps pour actionner les anneaux, qu’ils sentirent instantanément chauffer. Alma s’était hâté de sortir de l’hôpital, en toute discrétion, pour aller chercher Kanda et Lavi tandis qu’Allen avait rejoint le cœur de l’immeuble. Ce soir-là, il n’y avait aucune invitation mais les démons étaient tout aussi nombreux. Certains hybrides s’étaient rajoutés à la masse et Allen s’y sentit étrangement moins dépaysé qu’au sein de la Congrégation de l’Ombre : en ce lieu, personne ne le jugeait par son sang. Seulement, les horreurs que faisaient ces créatures lui enleva toute joie qu’il eût pu ressentir à cette pensée.

            Il trouva bien vite Sheryl, en pleine discussion avec la jeune femme, hybride, qu’il avait déjà vue deux jours plus tôt. Discrètement, Allen rangea son anneau de communication dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne souhaitait pas que Sheryl le vît et qu’il en fît de déplaisantes conclusions.

            — Oh, mon bon ami ! le salua le démon supérieur. Comment allez-vous ?

            Allen afficha un sourire poli. C’était particulièrement difficile de feindre la gentillesse lorsque l’on était en train de libérer les prisonniers de son homologue.

            — Je n’ai guère eu le loisir de vous parler, lors du spectacle de monsieur Kamelot, dit l’hybride blonde en lui tendant une main. Je suis Tevak.

            Allen répondit distraitement, lui offrant le premier prénom qui lui vint à l’esprit tout en lui serrant la main. Son attention s’était arrêtée sur le nom de famille de Sheryl. Tyki, Road et Wisely lui avaient souvent parlé de cette famille, l’une des plus puissantes familles de la Géhenne. Et autant dire qu’ils en connaissaient un rayon : ils en faisaient partie. Ainsi, ses impressions sur Sheryl étaient bel et bien fondées.

            — Le spectacle était-il à votre goût ? s’enquit Sheryl en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

            Allen s’efforça de se détendre et de paraître le plus détaché possible.

            — Je pense qu’il est bon, parfois, de remettre les idées en place à certaines… personne, répondit-il aimablement.

            Sheryl lâcha un rire. Il tapa amicalement sur l’épaule de l’Anglais avant de le relâcher.

            — C’est plaisant de rencontrer de bons esprits tel que le vôtre, dit-il en se tournant vers une table.

            Il prit un verre et se versa un doigt d’un whisky tout ce qu’il y avait de plus humain.

            Pendant qu’il se servait en sifflant joyeusement, Allen jeta un coup d’œil vers Tevak. L’autre hybride le regardait attentivement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas être une menace, mais Allen préféra ne faire aucun geste qui le trahirait. Après tout, elle avait fait partie de ceux qui s’étaient réjouis du supplice de Kiredori.

            — Dites-moi, Johnny. De quelle ville venez-vous ?

            Allen mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Sheryl s’adressait à lui, ayant oublié le nom qu’il lui avait donné. Pour expliquer son retard d’attention, il fit semblant de se perdre dans les yeux de Tevak, laquelle rougit. Les joues d’Allen s’empourprèrent, mais pas pour la même raison. Il se sentait effroyablement gêné. Il avait des scrupules à utiliser les gens ainsi, et il tenta de se rassurer en songeant qu’il ne s’agissait que de démons qui souhaitaient la fin de l’humanité.

            Comme il se tournait vers Sheryl, il repensa à la question que celui-ci venait de lui poser. La présence de Tevak le gênait d’autant plus car il ignorait si elle était londonienne : il fallait qu’il trouve une ville qui ne risquait pas d’être la sienne.

            — Je vous demande pardon ? questionna-t-il, les joues rouges.

            Le regard de Sheryl passa entre Allen et Tevak et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Allen fit de son mieux pour masquer son malaise, l’esprit fonctionnant à vive allure. Il chercha de grandes villes dans lesquelles les démons ne se connaîtraient pas tous, ou bien à de petites bourgades où quelques démons vivraient en solitaires ou réunis en tout petits groupes.

            — Je vous demandais d’où vous venez.

            — Oh, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Je viens de York, vous connaissez ?

            Il fit de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Tevak, puis regarda Sheryl. Tous deux avaient l’air surpris, et Allen fut à deux doigts de se maudire, craignant avoir mentionné la ville qu’il ne fallait pas.

            — J’y suis allé, il y a quelques années, commenta Sheryl en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. De nombreux hybrides s’y trouvent ! Mais lorsque j’ai envoyé mon invitation, rares ont été ceux qui sont venus, ici, nous rejoindre. Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait la route. Votre ami, qui vous a accompagné il y a deux nuits, venait-il également de cette ville ?

            — C’est exact, monsieur Kamelot.

            — Bien, bien. L’éveil des consciences se fait dans toutes les régions anglaises. Espérons que les autres pays suivent.

            L’éveil des consciences. Allen aurait davantage appelé ceci une propagande antihumaine. Ce qu’ils avaient fait pour punir cette Kiredori, décédée deux nuits plus tôt, avait été horrible.

            Sheryl commença à parler de ses idéaux, et Allen se montra attentif. Seulement, il ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille, dans l’attente d’entendre à un moment une information possiblement intéressante, tout en s’inquiétant sur ce que faisaient ses camarades. Il espérait qu’Alma avait bien retrouvé Kanda et Lavi et qu’ils n’avaient aucun problème pour sortir les humains prisonniers de l’hôpital.

            — Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec vous, annonça-t-il lorsque le discours de Sheryl, sur les traitements humains qu’il préférait, prit fin.

            Au fond de lui, Allen bouillonnait. Il haïssait ce genre d’individu : Sheryl s’habillait de riches vêtements humains et buvait leurs dernières bouteilles encore existantes tout en monologuant sur son souhait le plus cher d’une éradication humaine. Et le pire pour Allen, sans doute, fut de voir Tevak acquiescer à tous ses propos. C’était déstabilisant de voir des hybrides ainsi nier leur côté humain.

            Sheryl allait poursuivre sur un sujet analogue lorsqu’un cri se fit entendre. Allen s’immobilisa, à l’instar de ses deux homologues.

            — Qu’est-ce que…

            Des démons se mirent à bouger en tous sens. Allen se sentit immédiatement pris au piège. Dans sa poche, l’anneau de Tyki demeurait froid. Il y avait un problème, et savoir que ses camarades avaient été vus par les démons le plongeait en pleine panique. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dehors comme Lavi l’avait envisagé. Il était bien trop tôt, et l’alerte, à travers leurs anneaux, n’avaient pas été donnée. Comment pouvait-il les aider ? S’il courait à l’instant pour leur venir en aide, il n’était même pas certain de pouvoir arriver jusqu’à eux. Il fallait qu’il protège sa couverture, sinon, et il le savait, il connaîtrait un sort bien pire que celui de Kiredori. Lui n’avait pas simplement aidé l’humanité : il vivait auprès d’eux et travaillait pour le Vatican. À côté de ce qui l’attendait, la mort de l’hybride, lors du spectacle, n’aurait été qu’un apéritif.

            Il serra les mains. Le problème était qu’il ignorait où Kanda, Lavi et Alma se trouvaient. Il espérait que rien ne leur était arrivé.

            Un démon inférieur arriva soudain, essoufflé.

            — Monsieur Kamelot ! Des intrus ont pénétré le QG et ont libéré nos prisonniers !

            Le regard de Sheryl flamboya, et Allen sentit sa gorge se serrer.

            — Une deuxième fois ? En si peu de temps ?!

            Le démon supérieur partit suivre le petit soldat, Tevak sur les talons. Bien qu’il n’y ait pas été invité, Allen suivit le petit groupe à une distance raisonnable. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans les couloirs et l’Anglais comprit bien vite qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la morgue, comme il l’avait escompté. Il sortit discrètement son anneau de sa poche et le plaça dans la paume de sa main. La fraîcheur du métal le mettait mal à l’aise mais il souhaitait le garder ainsi. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas retrouvé ses camarades.

            Ils prirent le couloir de gauche. Du bruit commençait à parvenir à ses oreilles et Allen se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Encore un couloir et ils débouchèrent sur l’entrée principale de la morgue.

            — Pourquoi personne ne l’a-t-elle bloquée ? intervint Sheryl, en colère.

            Quelques démons subalternes baissèrent les yeux, tremblants. Allen repensa aux sas qu’Alma et lui avaient repérés. Personne ne les avait actionnés, malgré la nécessité de le faire. La porte de la morgue s’ouvrit et les démons s’y engouffrèrent, Allen à leur suite. Les couloirs annexes dans lesquels se trouvaient les cellules étaient silencieux. Sheryl s’arrêta, imité par les autres. Il jeta un regard circulaire avant de se remettre à marcher. Il s’avança vers une cellule et frappa sur la porte. Certains démons étaient restés figés. D’autres, plus téméraires, avaient suivi leur chef. Soudain, le sas derrière eux se ferma. Allen se tourna d’un bond et croisa le regard de Kanda à travers les barreaux. Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux et pâlit. Il ne s’attendait sans doute pas à ce qu’Allen se retrouve, à cet instant, avec les démons, et l’Anglais regretta d’avoir suivi Sheryl et sa troupe. Derrière Kanda, il vit se détacher d’autres silhouettes. Lavi, Alma et les humains qu’ils étaient venus chercher. Lavi et Alma regardèrent Allen.

            — Mais bon sang, commença Kanda en s’adressant à Allen derrière les barreaux, prêts à lancer une nouvelle dispute, mais ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment.

            — ATTRAPEZ-LES ! s’exclama Sheryl de sa voix puissante.

            Son ordre fouetta l’air et du bruit résonna à l’étage. Kanda et Allen échangèrent un dernier regard. L’Anglais intima son camarade à suivre les autres qui s’étaient déjà retournés pour fuir, et Kanda finit par obtempérer, bien que pâle. Allen aurait pu disserter sur le baume au cœur qu’il ressentit à cet instant : Yû Kanda s’inquiétait pour lui, et c’était bien la première fois qu’il se montrait ainsi. Seulement, Alma était là, de l’autres côtés des barreaux. Il s’éloignait, mais Allen ne doutait pas que Sheryl l’avait aperçu.

            — VOUS !

            Il sentit tous ses poils s’hérisser. Il se tourna et vit le regard colérique que Sheryl lui lança. Allen pouvait s’enfuir. L’entrée, derrière lui, les empêchaient de rejoindre les humains fuyants mais Allen pouvait s’enfuir en parcourant le couloir. Encore fallait-il qu’il soit plus rapide que les démons.

            — Je vous dirai quand je serai en sécurité ! lança-t-il à ses camarades, certain qu’ils l’entendraient.

            Sans attendre, il s’élança et bouscula quelques démons sur son passage. Sheryl, stupéfait d’avoir été ainsi trompé, mis du temps à comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Mais, l’instant d’après, il se lança à sa poursuite.

* * *

 

            Allen ne cessait alors de courir, distançant comme il le put ses poursuivant. Jamais il n’avait tant béni sa partie démoniaque qui lui permettait de se déplacer à pas discrets tout en pouvant discerner l’avancée de ses poursuivants. Dans sa main, l’anneau était toujours inactif, mais Allen ne le lâchait pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Kanda, Lavi et Alma qui s’étaient enfuis avec les humains. Il laissait son corps, sa simple survie, à son instinct. Kanda s’était inquiété pour lui. De cette horrible journée, c’était le seul bon point qu’il relevait. Bon point teinté de problèmes, puisqu’il se retrouvait à courir comme il le pouvait dans un hôpital qu’il ne connaissait que très vaguement, l’Enfer à ses trousses. Il lui était bien trop ardu de savoir où tel ou tel couloir menait et il se retrouvait perdu. Déjà que son sens de l’orientation était lamentable, il se retrouvait alors incapable de se guider, de savoir quel chemin prendre pour fuir Sheryl et ses troupes, pour rejoindre l’extérieur et retrouver ses camarades.

            Et lorsqu’il les retrouverait, il percerait peut-être l’abcès entre Kanda et lui. Les paroles et les gestes d’Alma et Lavi, l’inquiétude de Kanda… Allen avait besoin de savoir. Kanda ne lui avait jamais répondu, alors il lui arracherait une réponse. Il jugeait que ce serait un retour tout à fait satisfaisant, pour l’avoir enfermé avec des démons – involontairement, certes, mais le résultat était le même.

            Allen courut encore un long moment. Le bruit des pas derrière lui, mêlés aux cris de colère de ses poursuivants, lui glaçait le sang. Sheryl se sentait trahi. Non. Il avait été trahi. Par Allen. Par Alma. Des hybrides, des êtres vivants qui étaient, en partie, de son espèce. Allen pouvait comprendre ce que le démon pouvait ressentir. Même s’il avait en horreur les actes de ces créatures démoniaques, il n’avait guère une vision manichéenne du monde. Le blanc, le noir. Le monde n’était pas divisé ainsi : il était gris, et les hybrides arboraient sans le savoir cette magnifique couleur. Parfois, leur gris s’assombrissait, ou s’éclaircissait, mais ils n’étaient ni des moutons, de ce bétail humain mis en pâture par le Vatican, ni des loups voraces, cruels, saccageant tout sur leur passage. Ils demeuraient des loups. Allen le savait. Il s’en était souvent fait la remarque, mais ils étaient des loups apprivoisés. Pas parce qu’ils y étaient obligés, mais parce qu’ils l’avaient décidé.

            Ils n’avaient certes pas eu le choix, étaient nés, ou du moins avaient été recueillis, du mauvais côté de la barrière, mais ils n’étaient ni humains ni démons. Hybrides. Ils formaient peut-être la prochaine espèce qui aurait pu voir le jour, si les humains n’avaient pas été si autodestructeurs et les démons si voraces.

            Oui. Cela aurait pu être une solution, mais dans l’état actuel des choses, les frêles moutons et les loups sauvages ne pouvaient guère se côtoyer. L’heure était au choix, et même si celui-ci ne s’était pas réellement présenté sous ses yeux, Allen savait avoir fait le sien depuis bien longtemps.

            Il tourna sur sa droite _in extremis_ , à deux doigts de déraper et glisser au sol, mais il se rattrapa et courut loin devant lui. Sa gorge était en feu, sa peau humide de sueur. Il n’en pouvait plus, et ses poursuivants n’arrêtaient en rien leur course. De loup domestiqué, il était devenu tel un cerf tentant de s’échapper aux chiens de chasse d’un quelconque seigneur. Ils l’épuisaient, et, bientôt, il se laisserait dévorer.

            Non. Il refusait de mourir. Leur mission avait été un fiasco, en partie seulement. Et une minuscule partie. Il ne lui fallait pas oublier que Lavi, Alma et Kanda étaient parvenus à sauver des dizaines d’êtres humains. Cette mission avait été une réussite, pour le camp humain. Et parfois, il fallait être prêt à sacrifier des choses pour permettra au plus grand nombre de survivre. Allen le savait. Il en était mortellement conscient, mais il refusait.

            L’inquiétude de Kanda lui revint de plein fouet ; la stupéfaction peinte sur son visage lui apparut comme si elle eût été dessinée là, sous ses yeux.

            Il se concentra et se força à se montrer attentif sur sa route. Il repenserait à Kanda plus tard, lorsqu’il lui ferait face et qu’il serait prêt à lui parler, à renouveler sa déclaration et à exiger une réponse, quelle qu’elle fût. Allen avait toujours été têtu, et il était pour lui l’heure de remettre au jour cette partie de sa personnalité.

            Au bout du couloir, une fenêtre se dessina. Les bruits de pas, derrière lui, se firent de plus en plus pressants. Il osa un coup d’œil en arrière et remarqua que les démons se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui, Sheryl en tête. Aucune porte devant lui, aucun autre couloir. Il était pris au piège, et n’avait plus que cette fenêtre fermée, mais en partie brisée, qui lui faisait face. Il se demanda à quel étage il se trouvait, avant de se dire que cela n’avait pas grande importance. Il sauterait, qu’importe qu’il rencontre le vide ou l’herbe fraîche. C’était soit ça, soit subir le courroux de ses ennemis.

            Il prit une profonde inspiration, accéléra l’allure. Du plat de sa main droite, il frappa la fenêtre qui s’ouvrit un peu, puis sauta. Sous ses yeux, une grande étendue bleue s’offrait à lui. Il avait oublié s’être fait la réflexion que cet hôpital se trouvait près de la Tamise. Étrangement détendu, il se laissa chuter dans le fleuve. Les démons ne le suivraient pas, il le savait. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’ils détestaient c’était l’eau, mais lui, en tant qu’hybride élevé par des humains, parvenait à s’y accoutumer. Lorsque son corps rencontra la surface dure du liquide, il retint sa respiration. Il se laissa couler, immobile, acceptant l’étreinte réconfortante que lui offrait la Tamise. Un instant, son havre de paix se troubla par la pensée que, peut-être, d’autres hybrides sauteraient, non pas pour l’aider mais pour le ramener auprès de Sheryl, mais l’eau n’accueillit aucune autre âme grise. Personne ne le suivit, et il se laissa emmener par le courant. Au bout d’un certain temps – quelques secondes ? une minute ? il n’en savait rien, le temps s’écoulait dans l’eau dans laquelle il trouvait sa source et Allen, déboussolé, se laissait transporter par celle-ci –, son visage remonta à la surface. L’air lui chatouilla les narines et s’infiltra dans ses poumons.

            Il était vivant.

            Dans sa main, il actionna l’anneau, prévenant ainsi ses camarades qu’il était en sûreté. Le bijou chauffait doucement, réconfortant petit objet qui lui rappelait qu’il était attendu, quelque part.

            Il leva la tête vers l’hôpital. Il voyait les petites silhouettes de Sheryl et des autres démons l’observer. Allen leur adressa un petit salut avant de plonger sous l’eau et de s’enfuir, prenant garde à ne pas être suivi, et nagea, nagea bien longtemps avant d’émerger pour respirer et poursuivre son chemin.

            Il ne sut combien de temps il dériva, mais lorsqu’il retrouva la terre, il était soumis à une fatigue extrême. Tous ses muscles lui étaient douloureux. Ses poumons étaient en feu et Allen se devait de rester attentif, dans le cas où quelque chose viendrait du ciel pour l’attaquer – les ailes, voilà une belle création qui n’était pas seulement due au Seigneur tout-puissant.

            La terre sous ses doigts lui paressait rêche. Il observa les alentours, puis se hissa hors de l’eau. Il ignorait où il se trouvait vraiment. Il savait qu’il finirait bien par retrouver son chemin, bien qu’il faille attendre plusieurs heures d’errance. Une fois hors de l’eau, le corps glacé et dégouttant, il se demanda où se rendre, où se trouvaient ses camarades. Ils avaient sauvé des humains, et rester au-dehors après une telle mission aurait été périlleux, pour ne pas dire stupide. Or, Lavi, Alma et Kanda n’étaient pas stupides – même si Allen aimait se gausser de l’intellect du Japonais, lors de leurs disputes. Ils étaient rentrés au QG. Ils avaient même dû s’y rendre directement. Allen aurait pu se sentir las et triste, en sachant que ses camarades ne l’avaient pas attendu, mais il savait que ce geste aurait été le plus réfléchi. Si sa situation était revenue à Lavi, son meilleur ami, ou même à Kanda, l’humain auquel il s’était déclaré, Allen aurait réagi ainsi. Il aurait aidé les humains à rejoindre le QG, puis serait sorti pour venir en aide à celui qui aurait été en arrière. Ce n’était pas de l’égoïsme, ce n’était pas de la cruauté non plus. C’était d’autres choses : de la confiance – la confiance qu’un soldat peut avoir en un camarade pour survivre, quelle que fût sa position –, le sens du « bien commun » – ils étaient partis en mission pour sauver ces humains et se devaient de les mettre en sûreté avant d’entreprendre un autre sauvetage. Ce qu’ils avaient fait – sans doute – avait été intelligent, et Allen le savait.

            Il observa les cieux, le corps frigorifié mais l’âme soulagée. Il fallait qu’il se rende au Quartier Général, lui aussi. Alors, il pourrait retrouver ses amis. Et Kanda.

            Il marcha un long moment dans la ville, à la recherche de sa route. Les ombres se tapissaient dans les ténèbres en le voyant passer. De temps à autres, elles fonçaient près de lui puis disparaissaient sous une ombre bien plus imposante, mais elles ne lui causèrent aucun ennui. Allen ne portait pas son collier, ni son insigne, ce qui les empêchait de croire qu’il pût s’agir d’un allié des humains, et elles ne semblaient guère au courant du récent sauvetage des êtres humains, au sein-même du nid de Sheryl Kamelot.

            Allen se fraya encore un long moment un passage dans l’obscurité. Au bout d’un certain temps, il trouva une bouche de métro, prit sa direction et retrouva bientôt le chemin qu’il avait emprunté à l’allée. Alors qu’il allait poursuivre en suivant l’avenue, son regard capta une grande forme noire. Son instinct humain le fit rejoindre les ténèbres pour se cacher et il attendit, attentif à la suite des événements. La silhouette, qui se trouvait à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de lui, se tourna dans sa direction et le chercha du regard. Elle l’avait entendu. Néanmoins, avant même que la peur ne s’infiltre davantage dans ses veines, Allen sentit son corps se détendre. Ses sens démoniaques reprirent le dessus sur sa partie humaine et son odorat capta l’odeur de l’individu. Il aurait pourtant dû le reconnaître, à ses habits semblables aux siens, à sa posture, mais Allen était si fatigué qu’il n’avait pas prêté attention à ces détails pourtant décisifs.

            Il se détacha de l’ombre, et s’avança vers la silhouette sans se cacher.

            — Pourquoi t’es là ? l’attaqua-t-il sans préambule.

            Il n’avait pas le cœur de le saluer, pas la force de se lancer dans une discussion sans queue ni tête avant d’arriver à cette question qui s’imposait à son esprit.

            Les yeux bleus de son homologue, furieux, rencontrèrent les siens.

            — Je t’attendais, abruti ! siffla Kanda, furieux.

            Allen eut un petit sourire fatigué qui irrita davantage son camarade. Lavi et Alma avaient escorté les humains au QG, et Kanda était resté en arrière pour lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Malgré sa relation passée avec Alma, qui était un hybride, Yû Kanda aurait pu paraître tel le parfait petit mouton du Vatican, le genre de soldat à suivre tous les ordres à la lettre et à ne pas se soucier à ce qu’un des leurs restât en arrière – et encore moins s’il s’agissait d’un hybride de première génération comme Allen Walker. Mais il était là, devant lui, et, l’esprit embrumé, Allen songea qu’il était bien amusé de noter quel mouton rebelle Kanda était, et quel loup domestiqué il était, lui. À eux deux, ils formaient une paire bien étrange.

            — Tu t’inquiétais pour moi ?

            Kanda ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il cligna des yeux, fixa Allen quelques secondes avant de lâcher son « Tch’ » agacé habituel. Allen se sentit se détendre encore plus si c’était possible. Kanda s’était inquiété pour lui et ne s’était pas résolu à l’abandonner à son triste sort. Il l’avait attendu. Il avait fait confiance en les capacités d’Allen pour se tirer d’affaire mais l’avait quand même attendu. Allen se souvint des paroles d’Alma et de celles de Lavi. Ils avaient peut-être raison, au final. Peut-être qu’il avait une chance.

            — Où sont les autres ? questionna Allen.

            Même s’il se doutait que les deux autres soldats étaient partis accompagner les humains dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre, il lui fallait s’en assurer.

            — Ils sont partis et ont promis de revenir pour te chercher, si tu montrais pas ta gueule avant.

            — Dommage pour eux.

            Kanda ne fut pas réceptif à sa tentative de blague, mais Allen ne pouvait guère lui en tenir rigueur. En temps normal, le Japonais n’avait pas un sens de l’humour particulièrement développé – sauf lorsqu’il était question de se moquer des autres, il pouvait alors prononcer de méchantes paroles qui auraient pu en faire rire certains –, alors s’amuser de cette phrase toute bête d’Allen, lequel était fatigué et ne souhaitait plus que dormir de tout son saoul, n’était certainement pas aussi simple.

            Il adressa un sourire fatigué à Kanda, qui détourna prestement le regard, et s’avança, prêt à rentrer au QG. Une partie de lui-même songeait que c’était pourtant le bon moment pour s’adresser au Japonais, pour lui demander enfin une véritable réponse à son aveu, mais il ignorait comment amener le sujet sur le tapis et songeait que cela pouvait venir en marchant, pour rentrer à leur QG.

            — Pourquoi t’es pas sorti comme prévu ? Pourquoi tu les as suivis ?

            Allen haussa un sourcil. Il se tournait vers Kanda. Celui-ci était clairement en colère et semblait lui reprocher l’inquiétude certaine qu’il avait alors ressentie pour lui. Allen ne put retenir un sourire d’étirer ses lèvres, au grand dam du Japonais qui le fusilla du regard.

            Il haussa les épaules.

            — Je m’inquiétais pour vous.

            — T’as pas eu confiance.

            Allen grimaça. Le reproche de Kanda faisait écho à la confiance que le Japonais, lui, avait eue en Allen.

            — Ce n’est pas ça, tenta de se justifier l’Anglais. Sur le coup, je n’ai pas réfléchi et j’ai suivi le mouvement. Je craignais que vous soyez piégés.

            — Fallait réfléchir, abruti.

            Kanda fit demi-tour et commença à marcher, dans la direction de la Congrégation de l’Ombre. Allen le suivit doucement. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute répondu à l’autre avec toute sa verve mais, en cet instant, il se sentait étrange : éreinté par la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours et par ce qu’il venait de vire, mais aussi grisé par l’inquiétude de Kanda à son égard.

            Ils marchaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsqu’Allen lança :

            — Tu me répondras, un jour ?

            Kanda grogna.

            — De quoi tu parles ?

            — De ce que je t’ai dit, il y a maintenant un moment.

            Ils étaient deux, seuls, en dehors des murs du QG londonien qui se battait pour le bien de l’humanité. Ils étaient fatigués, mais Allen voulait avoir sa réponse. S’il ne tentait pas à la cueillir en cet instant, combien de temps encore lui faudra-t-il attendre ?

            Kanda ralentit le pas. L’air gêné peint sur son visage trahissait sa compréhension, mais il ne répondit pas. Allen savait que Kanda avait des difficultés avec les relations humaines – et c’était un bien étrange paradoxe de voir qu’Allen, hybride de son état, avait bien plus de facilité que cet humain à se lier avec les enfants de Dieu – mais il prenait alors vraiment conscience du sens des paroles d’Alma. L’autre hybride n’avait pas exagéré, en affirmant que Kanda n’était pas doué en ce qui concernait ce genre de discussions. Allen aurait pu s’en douter, mais il ne s’attendait certainement pas à le trouver aussi… timide.

            Un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres, mais disparut bien vite. Pourquoi s’amuser, alors même que l’objet de ses pensées restait lointain et se refusait à parler ?

            — Tu comptes ne rien dire ? s’enquit Allen d’une voix fatiguée.

            Kanda marchait toujours sans le regarder, et l’Anglais poursuivit :

            — C’est comme ça que tu fonctionnes ? Tu ne réponds jamais à rien ? Tu restes muet, comme ça, à attendre que tout passe ?

            Il remarqua la tension dans les épaules de son camarade mais ne s’en préoccupa pas davantage. En réalité, il commençait à se sentir irrité, par le comportement de Kanda. En réalité, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il espérait une réponse qui ne venait pas, et les semaines passées à se morfondre lui claquèrent en pleine face. Soudain énervé de devoir attendre aussi sagement qu’un gentil petit chien de berger attendrait son maître, il dépassa Kanda et se plaça devant lui, l’empêchant d’avancer davantage. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et grogna en remarquant une énième fois que le Japonais le dépassait facilement d’une tête.

            Il lui lança un regard noir, et Allen ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Les secondes passèrent, et l’Anglais sentit l’irritation le submerger.

            — J’aimerais avoir ma réponse. Dis-moi oui ou merde, enfin !

            Les lèvres du Japonais frémirent mais retinrent le juron qui avait failli les dépasser. Les joues rouges de gêne, Kanda tenta de le dépasser et son malaise parut attiser davantage sa colère, mais Allen ne lui laissa aucune opportunité de fuite.

            — Tu veux que je t’embrasse ?

            — Quoi ?!

            Sa voix était partie dans les aiguës et il le regardait, comme deux ronds de flan.

            Allen eut un soupir. Il n’avait aucune envie de se lancer dans de grandes discussions. Il voulait sa réponse, et c’était tout ce que son pauvre cerveau fatigué pouvait lui envoyer comme information.

            — Merde, Bakanda. Si tu refuses mes sentiments, dis-le clairement. Sinon, je te jure que je t’arracherai ta réponse de ta bouche.

            — En m’embrassant ?!

            — En t’embrassant.

            Kanda le fixa un instant. Il sembla un moment à Allen que le Japonais avait abaissé légèrement les yeux et regardé ses lèvres, mais son regard bleu nuit retrouva aussitôt son homologue d’argent. Plein d’audace, Allen leva la main mais hésita avant de toucher la peau de l’Asiatique. Il grimaça devant son propre geste et s’apprêta à se rapprocher lorsque la voix de Kanda reprit :

            — Je n’embrasse pas en public.

            Il avait parlé doucement, dans un murmure, de telle sorte que seul Allen, grâce à sa nature en partie démoniaque, put l’entendre. L’Anglais se recula d’un pas et fronça les sourcils, pensant que le Japonais se moquait de lui, mais Kanda refusait de croiser son regard et semblait mortellement sérieux. Il détourna le visage et Allen suivit son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux. Au bout de la ruelle, il reconnut les silhouettes de Lavi et Alma. Il ne les avait pas entendus arriver, trop occupé dans son objectif, et une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla qu’un humain non plus n’aurait pas pu percevoir leur présence. Or, Kanda était un être humain. Il ne portait aucune marque démoniaque sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient d’un noir profond qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il n’y avait rien d’inhabituel, sur son corps, sauf peut-être un mystérieux tatouage qu’Allen avait déjà remarqué lors des entraînements, marque sur sa poitrine, laquelle se prolongeait jusque sur son épaule gauche. Mais il s’agissait seulement d’un simple tatouage. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il pensait. Kanda était un être humain. Il ne possédait aucune capacité inhumaine, puisqu’aucun sang démoniaque ne pouvait parcourir ses veines. Car dans le cas contraire, s’il se révélait être un hybride, il aurait fallu qu’il soit d’une génération de niveau… six ? ou même peut-être sept, pour qu’aucune marque physique n’apparaisse sur son corps. Or, les démons ne s’étaient pas mêlés aux humains depuis si longtemps, n’est-ce pas… ?

            — Allen ! fit Lavi lorsqu’il se fut rapproché. T’as réussi à t’en sortir ?

            — Oui, manifestement.

            Les retrouvailles se firent dans une joyeuse ambiance, malgré la fatigue générale. Lavi faisait entendre son soulagement, vantait les mérites des anneaux de Tyki en expliquant la joie qu’il avait ressentie en sachant Allen en sécurité, tandis qu’Alma regardait tour à tour Kanda et Allen en souriant mystérieusement. Le Japonais, quant à lui, se bornait à ignorer ses camarades.

            Lorsqu’ils prirent tous le chemin du retour, prêts à rentrer dans la Congrégation de l’Ombre, Allen se rapprocha discrètement de Kanda et lui souffla, dans un murmure :

            — Sans public, aurais-tu accepté ?

            Seul un petit « Tch’ » lui répondit.

* * *

 

            Lorsqu’Allen s’éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, son esprit ensommeillé songea qu’il était bien étrange que personne ne l’ait réveillé pour exiger son rapport avant de se rappeler les nombreux humains qu’ils avaient sauvés et ramenés de leur mission : les rassurer, s’occuper d’eux et les placer en sûreté devait être la nouvelle mission, cette fois-ci commune, de la Congrégation de l’Ombre tout entière.

            Il s’étendit dans son lit, s’étira longuement avant de bâiller. La nouvelle journée qui s’annonçait serait bien meilleure, il l’espérait, malgré sa fatigue qui ne le quittait pas. Au bout d’un certain temps d’accalmie, l’hybride se redressa sur son lit, étouffa un nouveau bâillement et posa pieds à terre. Il chercha de l’œil ses habits et ne tarda pas à s’en vêtir, puis sorti de sa chambre. Lorsqu’il ferma la porte, ses oreilles prirent conscience des mouvements ambiants. Tous les membres de la Congrégation bougeaient en tous sens et le bruit des discussions était bien plus important qu’à l’accoutumée. Recevoir autant de nouveaux humains avait de quoi secouer le QG.

            Un sourire aux lèvres, Allen prit la route qui le mènerait au bureau de Komui Lee. Il pensait faire son rapport, puis prendre un bon repas dans le réfectoire, ce après quoi il avait prévu de rendre une petite visite à Kanda.

            Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu’ils étaient revenus au sein de la branche londonienne du Vatican, le Japonais était parti sans un coup d’œil en arrière. Lavi et Alma s’étaient tournés vers Allen, lui avaient lancé un long regard ponctué d’un petit sourire, juste avant que le roux ne lui tape amicalement l’épaule. L’Anglais se souvenait de ce que Kanda lui avait dit. Il faisait dorénavant confiance aux paroles d’Alma et de Lavi. Il l’avait compris, sous les sous-entendus et les gestes de Kanda : il avait une chance, et il comptait bien la saisir, tant qu’il le pouvait.

            Pendant qu’il marchait tranquillement, il croisa Lenalee en grande discussion avec Johnny. Lorsqu’il passa à leurs côtés, ils lui adressèrent de grands sourires. Ils semblaient de bien meilleure humeur, et il en fut de même avec Crowley, Timothy, Miranda et Marie qu’il rencontra par la suite. Près du réfectoire, il vit Lulubell, particulièrement énervée par les nouveaux, accompagnée de Road et Wisely qui, eux, s’amusaient de la présence des humains tout juste rescapés. Lavi, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner aux côtés de Wisely, souriait. Vraisemblablement, tout s’était arrangé entre eux et Allen songea que Luberier devait alors être bien occupé pour que ces deux-là saisissent l’occasion de se côtoyer. Un peu plus loin, ce fut Tyki et Cross qu’il croisa et Allen évita de se faire remarquer, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver face à son presque père et son amant : le premier était déjà horrible ; les deux, ensemble, formaient une bien belle bombe à retardement et Allen ne voulait jamais être près de celle-ci.

            Enfin, il arriva près du bureau du Grand Intendant. Il n’était pas le seul, à attendre que le Chinois daigne ouvrir sa porte. Le banc placé juste devant était déjà occupé par une personne. Une personne qu’Allen avait prévu de voir, plus tard.

            Kanda se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un bref regard avant de se remettre à fixer la porte. Allen se rapprocha et s’assit à sa droite. Il était bien droit sur son siège, son attitude contrastant avec celle, étrangement plus détendue, du Japonais. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, là, à l’instant. Il avait imaginé une vague discussion qu’il aurait pu avoir, selon ce qu’il avait prévu, mais celle-ci s’étiolait dans son esprit, ne lui laissant plus que des bribes de mots sans importance.

            — Quelques humains sont dedans, annonça Kanda en indiquant la porte d’un geste sec de la tête. Depuis ce matin, l’autre cinglé les reçoit par petits groupes pour prendre leurs identités et écouter leurs témoignages.

            Allen sourit au surnom dont Komui était affublé, mais fut également agréablement surpris d’entendre Kanda lui expliquer de lui-même l’état de la situation. En règle générale, il aurait attendu qu’on lui pose la question, puis qu’on le harcèle jusqu’à lui arracher un semblant de réponse. C’était bon signe, et Allen se décida à saisir sa chance :

            — J’étais sérieux, cette nuit.

            Il se tourna vers Kanda. Il était sérieux, lorsqu’il avait dit qu’il lui arracherait sa réponse, qu’il était prêt à l’embrasser s’il pouvait l’obtenir de cette manière, et il savait que Kanda avait compris ce que son assertion signifiait.

            Le Japonais grogna. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, signe de sa fatigue. Ses joues rougirent légèrement mais il détourna bien vite la tête. Allen le vit jeter un discret coup d’œil aux alentours et sa respiration se bloqua. Était-il possible que… ?

            — Il n’y a personne, fit-il remarquer.

            — T’es chiant.

            Allen haussa les épaules, mais ne put se séparer de son sourire. Il savait qu’il avait gagné, qu’il aurait bientôt sa réponse.

            — Je peux ?

            Une simple question, demandant une simple affirmation qui n’avait guère besoin de mot. Kanda grimaça, sembla hésiter avant de feindre être détendu. Il se tourna vers Allen et resta immobile, quelques secondes. Allen ne sut ce qu’il attendait avant de rougir furieusement. Il se fustigea puis leva la main et, sans une once d’hésitation, la posa sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il approcha doucement son visage, craignant que Kanda le repousse, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et ne fit qu’attendre, ne participant pas, mais consentant malgré tout à ce qu’ils savaient suivre. Le Japonais lança un bref coup d’œil en direction de la porte de Komui, et Allen le rassura dans un souffle :

            — Il n’y a aucun public.

            Puis ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. C’était une vague caresse aérienne, et pourtant Allen sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite, son sang pulser bien plus rapidement à ses tempes. Il avait tant attendu ce moment que, à cet instant, il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient vraiment seuls, que personne ne passerait jamais dans ce couloir, que la porte de Komui était résolument close et qu’aucun humain ne s’y trouvait derrière.

            Ils se reculèrent, échangèrent un bref regard avant de s’embrasser à nouveau. Allen sentait Kanda s’abandonner dans cet échange. Il faillit sourire ; il n’avait aucune envie de jouer avec les nerfs du Japonais alors que celui-ci était occupé à l’embrasser.

            Lorsqu’il se séparèrent, Allen adressa un grand sourire fatigué à son homologue. Les lèvres du Japonais frémirent mais ne lui répondirent pas. Seulement, ses joues parlèrent le trahirent.

            Un bruit retentit dans le bureau de Komui – sans doute était-il tombé ou se faisait-il disputer par Brigitte, sa secrétaire – et Kanda se réinstalla derechef sur le petit banc en bois. Allen eut tout juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter un coup de tête involontaire de la part de son collègue et, perdu, il observa les alentours, mais il n’y eut rien. Ils étaient là, seuls, tous les deux. Nul public ne les observait, et ils demeuraient assis sur leur banc, côte à côte, les lèvres un peu rouges et humides, à la fois acteurs et spectateurs de leurs actions. Un loup et un mouton. Loup domestiqué, un peu herbivore, certes. Mouton un peu canin, sans l’ombre d’un doute. Et ils restaient là, immobiles, à attendre un geste qui ne venait pas. Komui Lee était bien trop occupé avec les nouveaux humains, tout juste libérés, pour s’occuper d’eux. Ils avaient du temps, devant eux. Du temps à revendre. Ou peut-être pas… du temps à occuper. Un temps troué qui ne manquait que de quelques gestes, de quelques baisers pour être comblé, et ils s’acharnèrent à le remplir, sitôt le visage tourné vers l’autre, le décor de la scène envoyé paître ailleurs, sur une autre plaine, bien loin de cet étrange duo.

            Ce fut près d’une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu’ils avaient cessé de s’embrasser depuis longtemps et avaient décidé d’un commun accord de rester « sages » en attendant que Komui Lee ouvre la porte, qu’Allen sentit ses yeux se refermer. Sa nuit avait été courte, à l’instar de celle de Kanda, comme l’avaient sans doute été celles d’Alma et de Lavi. Il s’adossa au fond du banc, colla son corps contre celui de son camarade. Il commençait à y avoir du mouvement dans la pièce ; Komui ne tarderait pas à ouvrir et Allen lâcha la main de Kanda pour croiser ses bras contre son torse, sitôt imité par le Japonais.

            — Dis, comment t’as fait pour les entendre arriver ? questionna-t-il soudain dans un murmure, le visage tourné vers le profil de Kanda et ses joues rouges.

            — Qui ?

            — Alma et Lavi.

            Il y eut un bref silence, suivi d’un « Tu m’fais chier ».

            Bien sûr, Kanda ne répondit pas, mais Allen avait-il vraiment besoin d’une réponse ? Kanda était un mystère à lui tout seul, mais l’Anglais sentait qu’il était capable d’en discerner les failles et de s’y introduire, perçant peu à peu les secrets de son camarade. Il fallait être patient, pour y parvenir. Allen pouvait l’être.

            La porte s’ouvrit, révélant un Komui Lee haut en couleurs, comme pour souligner son humeur festive. Il leur jeta un coup d’œil rapide, ne s’arrêta pas sur leur rapprochement pourtant évident, et déclara qu’il les recevrait deux minutes plus tard. Néanmoins, la porte ne s’ouvrit pas, cent vingt secondes après cette brève apparition, ni lors des minutes qui suivirent.

            Sans un mot, Allen cala sa tête sur l’épaule de Kanda. Si celui-ci grogna, il ne recula pas pour autant.

            — J’aimerais qu’il y ait de moins en moins de public, ces prochains jours, commenta Allen.

            Kanda ne lui offrit aucune réponse orale, mais le timide acquiescement qu’Allen sentit lui amena un fin sourire aux lèvres.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen s’endormit sur l’épaule de Kanda. Il avait mal jugé son état de fatigue, avait pensé qu’il tiendrait une bonne partie de la journée mais ça avait été sans compter sur ces derniers jours particulièrement éprouvants, ni sur la longue nuit qu’il avait passée. Allen ne vit pas son compagnon l’observer en silence, ne ressentit guère non plus le rapide baiser déposé sur le haut de son crâne avant que le Japonais ne pose sa tête sur la sienne et, sans vraiment le vouloir, rejoigne les bras de Morphée. En voilà encore un autre, qui s’était mal jugé.

            Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que la porte de Komui Lee s’ouvrit. Kanda et Allen ne virent pas les regards curieux mais aussi reconnaissants que les humains, nouvellement libres, posèrent sur eux. Ils ne virent pas Komui s’approcher et, au lieu de les réveiller, partir chercher une couverture à carreaux pour la déposer sur leurs épaules, leur permettant ainsi de finir leur nuit. C’était un sommeil amplement mérité, après tout.

            …et ils ne virent pas non plus Brigitte réprimander Komui, lui reprochant d’avoir utilisé leur « couverture de couple » pour mettre à l’aise ces deux étranges soldats, ce loup blanc et ce mouton noir.

 

Fin


End file.
